


Recognition

by newtestament



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Arranged Marriage, Hogwarts Era, Intersex, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mpreg, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Hogwarts, Severus is younger than the rest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Young Severus Snape, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtestament/pseuds/newtestament
Summary: The Princes have always been famous for producing male bearers. Male bearers were considered a gift from Lady Magic herself. Every child produced from a male was believed to be twice more powerful, which was why they were sought out.Severus was the first male bearer in hundreds of years.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 178
Kudos: 1053





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I write for myself. This isn't a full-time thing. I only write because I have these plots running around my head for months. 
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance if any pairings or concepts offend you. I suggest you don't continue reading this if you have anything against M/M pairings or Mpreg. I understand it's not for everyone.

_"I've never met you before, but I recognize this feeling"_

_-Lang Leav_

* * *

**Prologue**

Eileen Aquila Prince, like her name, stood strong and courageous before her grandfather, Lord Prince. One mistake. One drunken, after-graduation mistake and it caused her this.

_"You utter disgrace," hissed her grandfather. "You will be gone from this home by tonight. I do not have a granddaughter from this day forward. You are hereby disowned from the family, girl! Tainting a respectable blood with that of a filthy muggle..."_

No, she would not let herself break and beg. She was taught better than that. She was strong and courageous, like her name.

_"Father, please," begged her father. "I will take the blame, but do not throw my daughter out."_

_Lord Prince snapped his head to his only son and even in his old age, he was still as powerful as any of the Princes before him. "I am the Head of the Family and I will do as I please!" roared the Lord._

She brought this on herself. She knew that. Her father should not have begged. He was the one who taught her not to. _A Prince never begs, my light,_ he said.

_"Take this, Eileen," her father handed her a bag full of galleons, unshed tears in his eyes. Her mother was already crying. "I know it's not enough to last you and the baby but this is all the money we have right now. Father already forbade withdrawing from the vaults."_

The baby. Yes, she will be having a baby. The first half-blood Prince. She thought about removing the child. Yes, she did. Would this one mistake be worth her disownment? Would one child be worth leaving all of her life behind?

_"I love you so much, my little light. You are a strong, courageous lady. Never forget that. Wait for me, okay? When I become head, I will take you back in and the child. It is of no matter he or she is of muggle blood. I promise you that." Her father hugged her for the last time. She was due to leave in a few minutes, all her belongings already packed by the crying house-elves._

__

_"Be strong, Eileen," whispered her distraught mother. "Your father and I are not ashamed of you. You will always be our daughter, always. Being your mother is the best thing in the world."_

Yes, her child is worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You will recognize your own path when you come upon it, because you will suddenly have all the energy and imagination you will ever need."_

_\- Jerry Gillies_

* * *

Eileen sold much of her belongings, those that were not that significant. She needed the money. She didn't need her 2,000 galleon dress robes, nor her expensive earrings. Though her parents were able to discreetly give her enough to last her a year without work, it won't be enough. Eileen was smart. She knew she should not wait until her funds run out before looking for more.

She thought about reaching out to that muggle man, Tobias. It was his child anyway. Maybe she'd try tomorrow. First, she needed rest. Being two months pregnant wasn't difficult yet but with what she went through the past couple hours, she was exhausted.

Eileen apparated to Diagon Alley in the middle of the night. She was seventeen, fresh out of Hogwarts, carrying what was left of her belongings, and currently on her way to the Leaky Cauldron, the only place she could afford for the time being.

"Hello, kind sir, do you have a room available?" She asked meekly to the bar-keeper.

Tom smiled gently at the young lady and nodded, "That would be 5 galleons a night, miss."

Eileen handed him the money and went straight to her room. It wasn't what she was used to but it would do. Eileen needed it to be. She had no choice. Everywhere else she knew was too expensive.

She needed a plan. If things work out fine, she'd stay with the baby's father. But if not, Eileen thought about moving away altogether. Her grandfather, no, Atticus Prince was an influential man. If she'd stay in the British magical world, she'd have a hard time finding a job and a place to live. Lord Prince was a proud pureblood and the mere existence of the baby inside her womb was an abomination in his eyes.

Sleep came hard for Eileen that night. She wanted to cry and break down. Yet she didn't. She had no time to cry, not until she settle everything. It didn't matter that she had no one else aside from her parents whose hands were tied. She couldn't even be mad at them for being unable to protect her from being disinherited. They tried. Her father begged. They gave her their money and they loved her. With a chaotic mind, she drifted off to sleep.

It was quite common in their social circle to throw out someone like her, someone who tainted their precious blood with mud. She was lucky her parents still thought of her as their own. She was even lucky Lord Prince had not ordered her death. A few years ago, that would have been normal.

No matter. She needed to be strong now. For herself and for her unborn child.

The next morning, she went to the same pub she met Tobias. Eileen did not know the man's full name but she did remember him telling her he was a regular at the club. She hoped she would be able to get information from the people who worked there.

"Excuse me, may I inquire about a person? His name is Tobias and he told me he's a regular here," said Eileen to the man cleaning the tables.

"Tobias, eh? Whacha' need with him?" replied the man, wiping his hands on the clothe on wrapped around his waist.

"I need to know where he lives."

The man pointed at a direction. "Just down the other street, Spinner's End, behind the old factory."

Eileen bid her thanks and left to find the man who got her pregnant. Spinner's End wasn't far from the pub, and it was definitely not the nicest street in the area. The road and the sidewalks were muddy and even at early in the morning, the sky was filled with smoke and smog. There were a few houses that looked abandoned, an old children's playground, and the abandoned factory beside the creek. Behind the factory was a shabby two-storey edwardian house.

There he was. The father of her child.

Tobias was sitting on the porch stairs with a bottle in his hand and a cigarette between his fingers at such an early hour. If she had to guess, the man had probably been drinking all night.

Eileen was never one to judge based on appearance but from that moment she felt, no, she knew staying with the baby's father was not a good idea. She might be young but she knew she could do so much better than that.

She wanted her child to have a good life. Spinner's End won't give them that. And Tobias won't. Her child deserved more, Prince or not.

With a sigh, Eileen apparated back to Diagon Alley. It seemed like leaving the country was her next bet. She had roughly 50,000 galleons from her parents and 10,000 galleons from the stuff she sold. It was enough to get her far and get herself a place.

Eileen didn't bother stopping. As soon as she arrived back in her room, she grabbed all her belongings and left for the Ministry. She was no longer a Prince, technically no longer existing unless she applies for a new identification. Fortunately, it was easier to leave the country if one has no name. The officials assumed, and they were right, that she was another disowned child looking for a new place to live.

Eileen didn't know why she decided to head straight to Greece. The Americas would have been a better choice. She had cousins in the States. They had no distant relatives in Greece.

But maybe that was why she chose the place. Greece wasn't normally an option for someone who was looking for a place. There was a long-standing feud between the magical governments of Great Britain and Greece. Many purebloods prefer not to step inside the country at all.

Greece would be the best place to live in. There was no chance she'd bump into someone from her social circle, no one to condemn her for conceiving a half-blood, no one to condemn her child.

She arrived via international floo at the wizarding town of Nyropolis and immediately had her name changed to Eileen Petrelli. It was easy to change her name if she had no name.

She went out to scour the town end to end, street to street, building to building, from morning to afternoon, just to find a flat for sale. But because she had a distinctive British accent, the locals tend to judge her quickly. After all, British witches and wizards were notorious for their superiority complex and blood prejudice.

An old man who owned a grocery shop was kind enough to offer her a room above his shop. He said it was small and not the best one in town, but that did not matter for Eileen. She deemed herself lucky to even find a place to stay.

"What is your name, girl?" asked the kind man.

"Eileen, sir. Eileen Petrelli."

"Well then, Eileen, I need to warn you that the flat is not in its best condition. It has not been used for many years."

"As long as it is safe, sir, I do not mind. I really need the place," replied Eileen.

"None of that siring. Call me Marios," said the man.

Eileen knew better than to call him by his first name. While she was no longer a Prince and an aristocrat, she was taught to be respectful. To always be respectful.

She thanked the man immensely and surveyed the flat. It was small, that much was clear. Small and covered with dust. But it was enough. There was a mini-kitchen by the window, a living room that doubled as the dining room, a toilet and shower, and a single bedroom. Beige walls, yellow accents, one big window opening to a small balcony. It was a typical flat, nothing special. There were no furniture aside from a small table and a chair, a single dusty bed and an old closet.

With a soft smile, she straightened her back and began to clean. She hadn't brought much, most of her belongings were already exchanged for money. A flick of her wand here and there, and soon enough the dust were gone, the rooms, decent. In a matter of minutes, the flat was livable. On the walls were photographs of her and her parents, the only ones she brought with her.

The Prince elves were kind enough to pack her sheets and beddings. She didn't need to spend money on those anymore, but she did need to buy a few other things like toiletries, food, maybe even a small couch.

Tomorrow, she would go look for a job. Eileen was a smart and skillful witch, and willing to work with anything. She knew it would be difficult to find someone willing to hire a pregnant seventeen year old but she needed to try.

Nevertheless, It was high time for sleep. It was a very long and emotional day.

"It's just you and me now, little bean," whispered Eileen to her stomach, her hand covering protectively at the almost noticeable bump.

When everything was settled, the flat cleaned, her clothes folded and placed in the old rickety closet, the bed ready, Eileen finally let herself cry.

Eileen woke up even before the sun rose. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying herself to sleep last night.

No more tears, she thought.

After a long shower, she dressed herself nicely. She wanted to make a good impression.

Heading down, Eileen came across Marios. He was just opening his shop.

"Good Morning, sir." She greeted, instinctively curtsying.

The shop-keeper gave an exasperated sigh but then smiled warmly at the young woman. "I suppose I cannot make you call me Marios, then, eh? No matter. What are you doing out this early?"

"I am looking for a job, actually," replied Eileen.

Marios' eyebrows arched in interest. "What type of job are you looking for?"

"Anything decent."

"You are quite a lucky witch. My granddaughter who worked here had just moved back to Santorini. I have a job opening," said the man. "Basically, all you need to do is open the shop, man the counter, and close it at night."

She wasn't sure if she'd ever consider herself lucky but at that moment, she was undoubtedly glad to have crossed paths with the older man. Not only had he offered her a room, he also had a job open.

"I am very much willing if you'd take me. However, I think you should know of my pregnancy if you are serious about letting me apply for the job." At the end of the day, no employer would have welcomed with open arms a young, inexperienced, pregnant woman.

Marios hummed but didn't say anything for a minute. He stood there, outside the shop, in the early morning street of Sepolion, Nyropolis, thinking whether he should give the poor girl the job.

Marios was blessed with the ability to... feel people's aura, to put it simply. That was why out of all the locals who had available apartments to rent or sell, he was the only one to offer Eileen. He felt calmness in her, and light. There was something bright. And it was enough for him to trust her.

"When can you start?"

* * *

Severus Ariston Petrelli was born the 9th of January 1961.

He was special the moment he came into the world and not only because Eileen thought he was the most beautiful baby in the world but because of a very rare, almost extinct, very distinctive feature right between his tiny legs.

Severus was a bearer, the first one in 600 years or so. The healer who cleaned him fainted in shock. Eileen almost did, too.

Male bearers have a complete set of both male and female reproductive organs. The child would be desired by many. It was widely believed a male bearer can produce exceptionally magical children, not to mention male bearers were supposedly very attractive.

Eileen knew then that her son would need all the protection he can get. The last known bearer was a tale of tragedy. He was sought-after by powerful families and when he rejected a proposal, he was taken unwillingly. The dishonor was too much to bear and he took his own life.

That bearer was a Prince.

As once a Prince, she knew there was always the possibility of giving birth to a male bearer. It was in their blood. Lost for many years, but still flowing through their veins. Perhaps his muggle blood had woken the trait.

Eileen feared for Severus. In her panic, even after having gone through hours of labour, she managed to find the strength to obliviate the healer of the specific feature in her child. To everyone else's knowledge, Severus Ariston Petrelli was born as normal as any boy can be.

Only Eileen knew of Severus' rarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I made "Ariston" his second name instead of Tobias because in this story Eileen never did consider the man as Severus' father. Ariston means "the best" in Greek. I think it fits him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me for this.

_"The first step in solving a problem is to recognize that it does exist."_  
_-Zig Ziglar_

Severus grew up a happy child. 

His mother loved him very much. Even without a father, Severus never wanted for anything. Eileen did her best to provide for her son. From the small flat, they moved to a bigger one closer to the coast. From working as a helper in the small grocery shop, Eileen climbed her way until she was able to save enough to start her own business. A small café, catering not only witches and wizards but also muggles. They do not know Eileen was a witch. All the muggles know was that Eileen Petrelli was a wonderful baker. Her croissants were one of the best in town. 

As a young boy living in the city, then the coast, there was always a friend around for Severus. He wasn't bullied, ostracized, judged, ridiculed, or shamed for anything. For not having two parents, for looking too much like a girl, for being from Britain, for anything. Severus had a happy childhood.

Nevertheless, Eileen never did let Severus play too long with other children, especially boys. When Severus was only four, back when they lived in the city, they had a neighbor who had a son a few years older. It was merely children's play but when Eileen found the boy kissing her son, she panicked and forbade any future interaction. Of course, Severus being as young as he was, didn't know why his mother made him stop playing with some of the kids. He asked, yes he did. But his mummy only told him he'll understand when he's older. 

His mummy always says that. You will understand when you're older, sweetheart, she'd say. That's what she told him too when he asked that the second hole between his legs were.

That, and that it would be their little secret. 

Severus understood secrets. They had a lot of those. His mummy told him of stories about his grandparents that he must never repeat to anyone else. They lived in a neighborhood where there are muggles, that he should never tell them they have magic. Secrets were okay.

Severus would be turning six in a few months. Eileen knew she cannot keep the secret any longer. Severus would need to be betrothed soon or else his safety will be compromised. A co-ed boarding school will be dangerous for an unattached bearer, and there really was no point in denying Severus was one. He was quite pretty for a boy, and unusually alluring, a characteristic all bearers have in common. As soon as anyone from the older generations, sees Severus, they will know. The school matron will know. The Purebloods will know. She silently hoped Greece wasn't as obsessed as the British were of keeping their bloodlines as strong as possible.

Severus deserved to know while he's young. He must understand how special he is, and that with his gift comes with caution.

 _On his birthday_ , decided Eileen. She will tell him on his birthday. Until then, she'd let Severus be a child. 

* * *

Eileen was just about to close her quaint shop. It was almost sundown and she needed to fetch Severus from their neighbor. It wasn't usual that Severus was left in the care of others. Her son normally comes along to work, playing at the counter, or giving a hand in serving. Severus was young but he was quite a clever boy. 

This time though, Severus chose to stay behind. Their neighbor had a new cat and Severus wanted to play with it. Their neighbor was kind enough to let him. Eileen hadn't felt the need to worry as their neighbors were mostly muggles. She always had a protective charm over her son and a beacon ward to let her know of his location at all times. Eileen might be a tad over-protective but when one has a child as special as Severus, no one can ever be that prepared. 

It was beginning to get dark. Eileen hurried into closing the café. Severus would need dinner soon. 

As she walked down the street, a loud bang suddenly echoed, startling Eileen and causing her to tumble. There were a few others who were as surprised as she was. 

Eileen hadn't had enough time to comprehend the events when people started running. From the sight of a bright blue beam, Eileen immediately knew whoever caused the ruckus was a witch or wizard. 

Then it happened. Eileen saw a man from afar erecting a shield to protect a small child of not yet ten years old. Without thinking, Eileen sent a reducto in the direction of those after them as two wizards were about to curse the pair.

The wizards were caught by surprise and had not anticipated another magical being in the area. The curse blasted a huge chunk of wall behind them and buried the wizards in debris. 

The man immediately took the child in his arms and ran. Eileen ushered the two to a small alley. 

"Merlin and Morgana! Thank you so much!" exclaimed the man. He was panting from running, his son crying in his arms, clutching tightly on his neck. 

"I have a five-year-old son. I cannot imagine anything like that happening to him," replied Eileen. She took out one of the three sweets she was supposed to give Severus and handed it to the boy. "Here, you can share my little boy's sweets. A brave boy like you deserves a treat."

The child's eyes brightened and shyly took the candy from the woman's hand. "Thank you," said the boy between receding sobs. 

The man sent her a thankful smile and mouthed a thank you. Without another word, he cast a Patronus in front of Eileen. 

"We're safe. Send aurors right now. We're in a secluded alley in..." The man glanced at Eileen in question which she replied, "Herodou, right next to the inn."

As soon as the message was sent, the man placed his son back on the ground and held out his hand to shake the woman's. "My name is Alexios, and this is my son, Nikolaus."

She accepted the handshake and introduced herself. "Eileen Petrelli. Why were they after you?"

Alexios was initially surprised Eileen didn't know who he was. After all, who wouldn't recognize the name of a member of the Royal family? But considering the British accent coming from the woman's voice, it wasn't unexpected. Wizarding Greece was the only country left to be under the rule of a monarchy. The rest of the world had ministers and presidents. Add to the fact that Prince Alexios was not one to be normally written on the paper, there was not much reason for the migrant to recognize him. 

He was about to tell her exactly who they were and that the wizards after them were most likely under the order of a traitor to the Royal Family, or there to kidnap them for ransom. They've been receiving threats for a while. But before he can even open his mouth, a loud blast erupted, startling them yet again. 

They could hear yelling and curses flying from the streets. The Aurors must have arrived and dueled with the dangerous wizards. 

Alexios pushed Eileen and Nikolaus behind his back and held his wand defensively, ready to strike if the need comes. 

However, Alexios had not thought about the possibility that whoever would want to harm them may attack from behind. A crack of apparition echoed from behind them and Alexios hadn't had time to react when the bearded, bulky wizard instantly cast a curse towards them, specifically the boy.

"No!" screamed Eileen, instinctively stepping forward and pushing Nikolaus to the side to block the curse from hitting him. She, however, had not realized that in doing so, she was directly in line of the curse. 

"Impedimenta!" cried Alexios, hitting the man right on the chest and blasting him on the wall, the bones in his body audibly cracking on impact. 

Everything happened so quickly. Alexios dropped down to try and save Eileen who was bleeding badly on the ground. Nikolaus was wailing on his hands and knees as he stared at the woman that saved him. 

It felt like hours before the Aurors found them when in fact it was not even more than a minute. The blasting curse pinpointed their direction and soon enough, Aurors were taking their Prince, his son, and Eileen's unconscious body directly to the hospital. 

Prince Alexios desperately wanted the woman to survive. He remembered her saying she had a five-year-old son. If worse comes to shove, the boy would grow up without a mother. It was not something he would wish even to his worst enemies. His son lost his mother when he was only a year old and to imagine a young boy having to experience the same was heartbreaking. 

He wanted her to survive. He needed to thank her greatly. If not for her, he might have lost Nikolaus. 

The healers were doing everything they can to stop the curse from killing Eileen. It was meant to stop internal organs from functioning, subsequently killing their victim in a matter of minutes. 

Nikolaus was also looked after, as was he, but Alexios refused to leave the room next to where their savior was treated. There was a glass between them, allowing him to see what was happening before things got worse and the healers closed the curtains apologetically. 

He didn't know the woman aside from her name. He didn't know her son's name or her husband's. He didn't know where she lived or what she does. There was a lot of things she didn't know about Eileen, but one thing she did know was that the witch was kind, brave, and compassionate. It's not always that you find someone willing to help in their situation. 

A few minutes later, when Nikolaus was finally sleeping, his brother, the Crown Prince, arrived with a worried and frantic expression. 

"Alex!" exclaimed Crown Prince Andrew, coming up to pull his younger brother in a hug. "What happened? Is Niko alright?"

"Physically, he's fine. I am worried about the mental trauma. He saw Eileen bleed in front of him," muttered Alexios sadly, glancing at the form of his son sleeping on the hospital bed. 

"How is she?" 

"The last I heard, it's not looking good," sighed Alexios. He plopped down on the chair and placed his head on the palm of his hands. "Do you know anything about her? I know she has a son but that's it."

"I had a team look her up before I got here. She's from Great Britain but arrived with no name. We can't connect her to anything right now. She registered herself as Eileen Petrelli and had a son named Severus. She owns a small café right where you're found."

"No husband or anyone else?"

Andrew shook his head. 

A knock came from the door. Alexios immediately got to his feet and prepared himself for whatever news he'd get. 

"Sir, the healer is here to talk to you," announced the royal guard assigned. 

"Let him in," ordered Alexios. 

"Your Highness," greeted the healer with a tired expression he tried to hide. 

"Is something wrong?" There was a huge pit in his stomach. The moment he asked the question, the healer's expression grew sad and regretful. He knew right then that whatever he had for him was not good. 

Not good at all.

"...We did everything that we could but her body had completely shut down. I am deeply sorry for your loss. Is there anyone that we need to contact for her?"

Alexios slumped in defeat. He wanted to demand something more to be done but they already had the best healers in the case. 

Yes, he did not know the woman personally, but she had saved them regardless. And that cause her her life.

" _Andrew_..." Alexios' voice hitched as he glanced towards his older brother. "She has a son."

The Crown Prince nodded solemnly. He understood why the boy was important for his brother. Niko had lost his mother too when he was a baby. It devastated Alexios. The fact that they now know young Severus Petrelli had no one else was a thorn in their hearts. 

They would need to go get the child, inform him of what happened as best as they can, and go from there. 

The Royal Family from that day forward vowed to protect the son of their hero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry for killing Eileen in this story. It's actually one of the first few plots I started with. I know Eileen was a good mother in this and deserved to live but my imagination came up with this at 3 in the morning few months ago. 
> 
> And I've also honestly planned she would get to save a prince of all people. I think it's ironic that she was born a Prince and died in the arms (well, not technically but still!) of a prince.


	4. Chapter 4

_"The point is not that I don't recognize bad people when I see them — I grant you I may quite well be taken in by them — the point is that I know a good person when I see one.”_   
_― Enid Blyton_

* * *

"Have you seen my mummy? She's not come get me yet. She missed supper and it's 'posed to be bedtime now." 

Prince Alexios wanted to cry. The sight of the five-year-old asking for his mummy broke his heart. How was one supposed to tell a little boy his mother won't be coming home anymore. How was he supposed to tell the boy that his mother was dead. Dead because she saved another man's son instead of running away. 

"Mister?" prompted the child. Severus was confused why there were suddenly many big men wanting to talk to Mrs. Baros, their neighbor. Mrs. Baros told him to go play outside while she talk to the other men. Severus didn't want to play anymore. He wanted to go home. His mummy was very very late tonight, it was almost his bedtime. 

With all the courage he could find within himself, Alexios knelt in front of the boy sitting on the curb while his brother talk with the neighbor who was looking after Severus Petrelli. "Your mummy isn't coming anymore, little one." 

Severus frowned, "Will she stay in the cafe tonight?" The child's voice was so innocent and sad that Alexios could no longer keep his tears at bay. He immediately took the boy in his arms and hugged the life out of him. A child should never have to lose his only parent at such a young age. And while he was more than grateful for Eileen Petrelli's heroism, her son, Severus, did not deserve loosing her for it. 

Severus was even more confused and surprised when the tall cried and hugged him but he thought he was sad and needed the comfort. His mummy sometimes cries when things get too hard, and Severus would hug her and it would all be over. 

"Why are you sad, mister?" asked Severus adorably, lightly patting the man's back in attempt of a comfort. 

Alexios chuckled beside himself but it came out more as a sob. He released the boy from his grip and gently held him by the shoulders. "Did your mummy ever tell you about heaven?" He asked. It was the only way he could think of that may explain to the child what had happened.

Severus nodded, "Whiskers, that's my cat, went to heaven. Mummy said he won't be able to play with me anymore because he moved away." 

"That's... well, your mummy had gone to heaven, too, little one." Alexios brushed the hair out of the boy's forehead in hopes it would soothe them both. He never wanted to have to deliver the news to the boy but it was the least he could do. He owed Eileen Petrelli everything. 

"What do you mean?" 

"It means she wont be coming back..."

Severus vehemently shook his head. "No, mummy won't move away without me. She says I'm her little treasure and that I am very special. She won't leave without me..."

The Prince sighed sadly. He wished it was the case but sometimes things go very wrong in a matter of seconds. He tilted the boy's chin up to meet his eyes. Severus was nearly crying but Alexios could see the small defiance in the child's eyes. He knew Severus understood what happened to his mother but didn't want to believe it. 

"It's alright to cry, little one." At Alexios' reassurance, the dam broke and Severus wept and wailed, sitting on the curb on the street, outside their neighbor's house.

The prince took the boy back into his arms and let him cry. There really was nothing else he could do but that. He couldn't bring back his mother. 

"She... didn't... even... say... goodbye..." cried Severus as he was wrapped in a tight hug. 

Alexios didn't say anything to that. He didn't know what to say. 

He had not noticed his brother coming over towards them. It was dark, and quiet aside from the soft sobbing of the five-year-old. 

"Alex, Mrs. Baros is willing to look after the boy for the night," informed Andrew gently. 

The Crown Prince was surprised when his brother shook his head and pulled Severus to his chest before standing up to meet his brother's eye. "He's coming home with us." Alex's voice was so firm that there was no sense in asking if he was sure. 

It was a testament to Severus' exhaustion that the boy did not protest when he was cradled on some stranger's arms and carried to a car. He didn't even mind the unusual number of big men in uniforms surrounding them. All he knew at that very moment was that he was tired and he wanted his mummy. To have her cuddle him and tell him everything is going to be alright. 

And if the man was being honest that his mother had gone to heaven, then his cuddles would have to do.

As the two princes and the small boy settled inside the family's Rolls-Royce, Alex realized that Severus had fallen asleep on his shoulders. The news must have been too much for the child, he thought. 

"What have you found out?" Alexios asked after a short silence.

"The neighbors know as much as we do. If we are right that she was disowned, we cannot expect the British Ministry to answer our questions. I am quite unsure what shall happen to the child." Andrew glanced down at the sleeping boy on Alex's lap. Severus had tear stains on his flushed cheeks. 

Andrew always looked after his younger brother after their mother died. Their father was too busy dealing with the country that they were all but left in the hands of their governess. The boy reminded him so much of Alex when they were children. So small and angelic.

Andrew already promised that they would do their best for Severus Petrelli. His father won't mind, and he doubt that he would even care. Andrew already stood as the leader of the country after his father contracted a blood disease about a year ago. If Alex goes through with what Andrew thinks his brother had in mind, he won't stand between them.

"He would be staying with us indefinitely, I assume?" questioned the older prince when Alex didn't say anything. 

The younger prince sighed, "It's the least I can do for his mother. Until a family comes for him, he'll stay with Nikolaus and I."

Andrew nodded, already knowing his brother's answer. With a flick of his wand, he spoke as clear as day, "As of today, Severus Ariston Petrelli will be under the care of the Crown. So mote it be." 

Alex looked at his brother in gratitude. While Severus would never be legally part of their family, he would be treated with the same respect. Nikolaus always wanted a little brother or sister, and it seemed his son just might get his wish.

"However," Andrew began. "You do understand that if a legitimate family member comes to take him, we will have to let Severus go."

Alex knew. While he wanted to take Severus as his own, it was not possible under their law for a Royal to legally adopt. And a part of him still hoped Severus still had a family out there somewhere. His father, an Aunt, or perhaps a grandparent. No young boy should ever be without family. 

\----

"Nikolaus, I'd like you to meet Severus." Alex placed his hand on Severus' shoulder. The child looked up to him timidly with red puffy eyes. He had just woken up when they arrived in the relatively modest, separate house within the palace property. 

Niko, at 9 years old immediately recognized the name. His father and uncle had been discussing the son of the woman that saved him when they thought he was asleep. He understood the little boy didn't have both his parents anymore and his father and uncle promptly went to check on him.

The young prince regarded Severus with keen eyes. The little boy was very cute and adorable. He looked like a small, scared puppy. It made him want to protect Severus and be the big brother for him.

He crouched on his knee to level the younger boy and gave him a soft reassuring smile. "Hey, _bambino_ , don't be scared."

Severus gave a small wave and hid his face behind the man's leg. 

Niko suddenly remembered the toffee the lady gave him earlier and thought Severus would want one. He fished for the sweet on his pocket and held it on the palm of his hands. 

At the sight of one unremarkable yet so familiar sweet, Severus gasped and stepped forward. " _Mummy_!" He cried out happily and accepted the wrapped candy. He didn't open it. The boy just hogged it like it was something very special. Alexios then realized the sweet was actually something Eileen usually gave her son.

"Severus will be staying with us now," informed Alex to Niko, which the older boy beamed to. He held out his hand for Severus to take, already planning to play with him the next day. 

Alexios chuckled before putting a hand over his son's shoulder to stop him from wherever he was planning to take Severus to. "It's very late. Severus needs to rest, so should you. I'll take him to one of the guest rooms for now until we can set up a room for him."

"May he stay in my room tonight, father? I promise not to kick in my sleep!" pleaded Nikolaus. 

Alex sighed but nodded, making his son cheer and Severus smile adorably, though if Alex had to guess, the child didn't even know what they're talking about. 

Alex bent down to pick Severus up and carried him upstairs, Nikolaus still holding the boy's hand awkwardly. 

When they arrived inside Niko's suite, the older boy immediately ran to get one of his stuffed toys to give Severus. Severus didn't bring any toys with him and Niko thought he might want to sleep with a teddy. 

Of course, Severus happily accepted the stuffed bear and cuddled it to his chest. The adult was very glad Severus hadn't closed off completely, but he was also worried that the boy might have supressed his grief over his mother. He wasn't sure if it was right to take him to a mind healer. After all, when Nikolaus lost his mother, he was barely a year and a half. He didn't go through a grieving stage similar to what Severus might experience.

In any case, it was a problem for tomorrow. Tonight, they all needed rest. It was a hard day for all of them. 

Smiling indulgingly, Alex ushered Niko to his bed and helped Severus crawl next to him. The bed was definitely big enough for both of them.

Alex leaned and brush his lips against his son's forehead before doing the same for Severus. "Goodnight, boys."

After Alex left the room, a small voice echoed through the darkness, "Nik'laus?"

Nikolaus rolled to his side and propped his head on his elbow, coming to face Severus who was already lying on his side, cuddling the stuffed bear he gave him. 

"Yes, _bambi_?" Niko liked calling him a baby because in the nine-year-old's eyes, Severus was a basically one. 

"Is heaven a good place?" Severus asked softly. Even in the dark, Nikolaus could see the glimmer in Severus' tired eyes. 

"Father says so. My mother is in heaven too. Maybe your mother and my mother will become friends up there." 

"Oh..." After a minute of silence between two young boys who lost their mothers, Severus sighed sadly. "I wish they didn't have to go."

"Me too... Your mother was a very brave person, Severus. She saved me from a bad man today, did you know? She's my hero." 

"Really? She's my hero too!"

Nikolaus nodded perceptively. "You should be very proud of your mother, bambino."

Severus beamed and nodded enthusiastically. He really was proud of his mummy. 

With that thought in mind, Severus finally succumbed to sleep which was quickly followed by Niko. 

* * *

Severus settled in quite nicely in his new home.

He was cared for and adored by the princes, the housekeepers, gardeners, butlers... everyone. Who wouldn't when the boy was just too adorable for words?

Niko had began seeing him as his baby brother, loving the fact that he was no longer the youngest and only child in the house. It meant he actually had someone who looked up to him. 

Alexios simply adored Severus. He was a very quiet child, never getting himself in trouble, respectful, curious, and unusually charming. He thought the child must have had a tiny bit of veela blood in him, but that theory was immediately scrapped. The ivory black hair was enough proof that he's not. 

There were days, though, that Severus would ask when his mother would come and then immediately realizing that she won't be coming anymore. Those days, the boy would stay more quiet than usual, refused to eat, and sometimes would not leave his room.

It escalated when Eileen Petrelli's funeral day came. They purposely scheduled it more than a week after her death, more for Severus' sake. The boy was initially happy he could see his mother again but when he was told it would be the last time, he was vehemently refused to go. Severus thought that if he won't go see his mummy then it won't be the last. 

It wasn't until Niko told him that his mother would be sad if Severus won't say his goodbyes that the boy reluctantly agreed. 

Of course, during the funeral, not one of the attendees left without tears. The mere sight of the almost six-year-old reverently brushing his fingers on the sides of the coffin, sobbing and begging his mother to come back broke all their hearts. 

Eileen Petrelli was buried with a complete military salute, no matter her original nationality, no matter her occupation, to honor her sacrifice and saving of the Greek Wizarding Royal Family. There were no media, no photo coverage, no other guests aside from the very few people Eileen was friends with. Marios was there, devastated by the death of the young woman he came to care for as his own grandchild. He, like all the other good friends of Eileen, was only glad Severus was in safe hands. It was really hard to watch the young child hugging the framed photo of his mother while they lower the coffin 6 feet underground. 

The days after were a series of ups and downs, but everyone could see the small changes in Severus. The days before the funeral, he would stay in his room more times than he was out. After the funeral, he began to slowly come out of his shell, choosing to trail behind Nikolaus all day instead.

Days turned to weeks turned to months, and Severus finally adjusted to his knew life. They would find the little boy giggling and laughing more. He was constantly in the presence of one of the housekeepers or butlers as per order of Prince Alexios. Severus was a little prince without actually being one... or so they thought. 

In the first few months that Severus lived with the new people, no one ever did find out about his condition. Severus was taught by his mother never to tell anyone about the thing between his legs, that no one else should see them. It was their little secret. And it was a secret he would likely take to his grave even though he had no idea why it needed to be a secret. He never let anyone else bath him or dress him. He always says he'd do it himself, rather insistent on it in fact. Alexios thought it might be something his mother taught him so he conceded yet also insisted to have someone wait outside the bathroom every time the boy bathes. 

It worked. No one knew.

However, it was almost inevitable that someone would discover it sooner or later. 

Barely a week after his sixth birthday, Severus developed a high fever, a bug he must have caught from one of Niko's friends who attended the celebration. Alexios was always the hands-on father which was why he chose to personally take care of Severus while he was sick. It proved fortunate as the second he removed the boy's clothes to change his soiled underpants when he had an accident, he found the one thing Eileen did everything to keep a secret.

And it was indeed fortunate. Not because Alexios planned to have Severus marry Nikolaus. No, he couldn't do that to his son and the little boy he thought of as his own. 

It was fortunate because he knew how much protection Severus actually needed. While some parts of the world, like Greece, do not go to drastic measures just to wed a bearer, some societies do. The British Purebloods were one of them. 

There was a very high chance that Eileen's old family was from the same society, if her possible disownment was taken into consideration. If they ever find out about Severus' condition, it won't matter if they actually cared for him, they _will_ take the child away. It would bring prestige to their family name, whatever it was. 

Alex won't have any of it. He would make sure no one else ever find out about Severus being a bearer. They would have to credit Severus' unusual charm and irrefutable beauty to luck if anyone ever start to question.

* * *

More than a thousand miles away, Atticus Prince was brought to St. Mungo's due to heart failure. He died before the day ended.

From that day forward, Augustus Prince was Head of the Prince family. And there was exactly one thing he yearned to do.


	5. Chapter 5

_“You get what you wish for, but you may not recognize it”_

_― Steven Redhead_

* * *

It would be exactly 6 months since Severus came to live with the prince and his son. They have come to love the little boy as family. In fact, Severus had started calling Alexios as papa, prompted by Nikolaus.

Alex delighted in the six-year-old's moniker for him. It was far from the "sir" and "mister" Severus started with. He did worry though that if a family comes to take him, no one would be safe from getting their hearts broken.

Nevertheless, Alexios won't distance himself and his son from the boy just because it may be temporary. Severus deserved to be cared for. Even if a family comes to take him, Alexios won't just forget about Severus and neither would Nikolaus.

To celebrate the occasion, Alexios decided to bring both Nikolaus and Severus on a holiday. They would be spending a week in Paris.

And since it was Severus' first time out of the country, the child was bursting with excitement. It made the older wizard smile. Even though Severus had adjusted well, he was still a timid, shy little boy who kept quiet most of the time unless actually spoken to. The sight of the boy bouncing on his feet with a toothy grin was one to behold.

"Settle down, Sev. The portkey will activate very soon," said an amused Alexios. Both boys were dressed like the little princes they were: navy blue vest for Severus and black vest for Nikolaus over a light blue dress shirt paired with black shorts, knee-high socks, and black leather shoes.

"Where we going again, papa?" asked Severus for the second time. He probably forgot he even asked earlier that morning.

"Paris, little one. Remember that photo of Niko in his room where there was a tall tower behind him? That's where we're headed." He would have liked to take them out farther, perhaps somewhere in Asia, but there was still danger lurking behind them. They might have caught the hit-men that had cornered Alexios and Nikolaus which killed Eileen Petrelli, but that's not to say others will try. They didn't even get to interrogate the wizards because as soon as they were taken into custody, they've all been poisoned to death.

It didn't matter for Severus. They would have taken him just to another island in Greece and he would still have been happy. His mummy didn't take him on holidays that much, and during the first months with the Royal Family, he wasn't allowed to leave the palace grounds for too long. Severus was only thankful Nikolaus won't be attending boarding school until he's 11 which was only a year and a half from now. If Niko's at school, Severus would be all alone in the big house.

"Okay, hold onto the teacup, boys," instructed Alexios, making sure Severus had done as he was told.

Ten seconds later, they all felt a tug on their navels before they whisked away across the Greek borders towards France. As soon as they landed, he heard a pathetic moan from beside him and saw a green-faced Severus. The onyx black eyes looked up to him with tearful eyes. Nikolaus was a pro with using Portkeys since they've been using it since he was a toddler. Severus never traveled through a portkey before.

"Are you alright, Sevy?" asked Nikolaus worriedly towards the younger boy.

Severus only nodded, scared that if he'd talk he might throw up altogether. Niko took a mint from his pocket and handed it to Severus.

"This would help," consoled the older boy. He didn't like seeing his brother in all but blood feeling sick.

It did help. Severus was back in his pale ivory coloring, cheeks flushed by the coolness of the French climate. He happily held onto Niko's right hand while they walk in front of Alexios out of the Ministry. Of course, they had the Royal Guards with them but neither boys seem to mind. They were well acquainted with the security, Nikolaus more than Severus which was understandable. Severus, though, was notably close to the Head of Security, Leon. They seem to have similar personalities: quiet, curious, and calculating.

Also, the guards not only protected them from further attacks but also to avoid any unwanted journalists taking photos of the trio. They still refused to have Severus be interviewed or plastered in the newspapers. No one aside from the Palace and Petrelli's personal friends knows about Severus. They did not want to give any money-grabbing relatives claiming Severus just so they can be close to the Royal Family.

Their first stop was straight to the hotel. Millénaire was only a 5-minute drive from the French Ministry. They already have a car waiting for them. Though they were wizards, if their destination was not too far away, Prince Alexios honestly preferred traveling by automobiles than apparating or flooing. In Greece, they did it because while the Wizarding World had separate laws from the Muggle Government, they were still required to attend events here and there. After all, they had titles even outside the magical world.

"Your Highness, _Bienvenue au Millénaire. J'espère que vous passerez une agréable journée en France_ (welcome back to Millénaire. I hope you have a pleasant day in France)," greeted the head manager as he guided them up to the executive suites. Alexios was a good friend of the family who owned the hotel. Most of the staff had served the Greek Prince many times over the years.

"Merci, Jacques. Oh, and please do send Victor my regards," said Alex with a kind smile.

The manager, Jacques, nodded respectfully and left them to settle. If he wasn't informed that they would be bringing another child with them rather than it being only Prince Alexios and Prince Nikolaus, he would have been shocked. The little boy with them was one of the most adorable, beautiful child he had ever seen. He assumed the boy was a distant relative, not knowing about the incident six months ago.

Alexios ushered the boys inside the suite. He had called ahead to have them prepare two rooms for them: one for himself and another for the children, with two separate beds. Of course, their guards have their own rooms as well, but aside from the head of security, none would actually stay inside the suite.

"Father, are we having dinner at La Tour?" inquired Nikolaus.

"Of course," replied Alexios. "It is still very early so we still have time to visit Louvre before dinner."

"Louvre?" gasped Severus from beside Nikolaus. He had learned of the museum from one of Nikolaus' tales. The older boy told him it had the most beautiful paintings and sculptures in the world. At that age, everything colorful and big was an interesting sight.

"Yes, Severus. Come, I believe the car is waiting outside."

* * *

While Alexios, Nikolaus, and Severus enjoyed their holidays, across the seas, Augustus Prince was sitting in front of a Goblin in Gringotts.

It had been more than a month since he reinstated Eileen but magic seemed to disregard his wishes. His daughter's name was still burned out from the tapestry. He had tried owling her but all letters come back unopened.

As a last resort, Augustus decided to seek the help of Gringotts. They know much better regarding heirships and inheritances. They may have answers why he couldn't bring Eileen back to the family, subsequently, his grandchild whom he never met.

They would be the only family he had left apart from the distant relatives he had all over the world, and the only heir to the Prince name. His wife had died only two years after Eileen's disownment. It was especially hard for him knowing he couldn't inform his daughter of the tragedy she had every right to know. His father, Atticus Prince, never asked, never wondered, and didn't once care to ask about Eileen. If Atticus hadn't died naturally, Augustus might have just murdered him on his own. The old wizard was as prejudiced and terrible as they can get.

"Lord Prince, what can I do for you?" asked the goblin, Gorvurk.

"Are there other ways to reinstate a person in the family? My daughter was disowned seven years ago by my father and since he had perished, the House duties return to me. I would like to reinstate Eileen Prince."

Gorvuk contemplated and hummed, "There is no better way than using your oaths. You can also have her come here to Gringotts and re-sign the documents however, that's all formalities. If the magics had not allowed the intention, there are three possibilities. One, you are not the Head of the family; two, that person had lost their magic; or three, that person is dead. Obviously, option one is void as you are Lord Prince."

"Dead?" croaked the wizard. Augustus felt his skin turn clammy and blood drain. He didn't want to think of the possibility that his Eileen was dead. This wasn't the result he expected the second he walked through the doors of Gringotts. He wasn't and will never be ready to hear such possibility.

The goblin merely nodded. No one can really expect sympathy from them.

"If I may suggest, Lord Prince, we have a tracker available for a price. If you have any of her belongings with you, we can locate her quickly."

"Uh.. yes, of course... I have a pendant of hers with me all the time. Will this work?" He pulled out the silver necklace with an obsidian stone from under his robes.

"That will do just fine. I will be back." The goblin stepped out of the room without another word and came back in less than a minute carrying a scroll of parchment.

"The stone, please," ordered Gorvuk with a blank face.

Augustus immediately handed the stone to the goblin and watched as he place it in the middle of the parchment which actually was a version of a map.

The stone moved on its own, circling in its place over the map of England before going farther south, straight to Greece.

Greece. Eileen was in Greece. Augustus inwardly smiled at his daughter's choice. Greece would be the best place to escape. No one from their society ever consider Greece as a destination for holidays.

He had one problem, though. Wizarding Greece and Wizarding Britain had been in a long-time feud. Based on the history Augustus learned, a Minister and his companions disrespected the royal family during an ICW meeting more than a hundred years ago. That escalated to the disagreements they currently have about Pureblood ideologies and government systems.

No matter. Nothing will stop Augustus from heading first thing to Greece tomorrow. He would find his daughter and his grandchild and will bring them back home. Eileen couldn't be dead. She just can't.

* * *

King Andrew II had a busy day.

Technically, most of his days were busy. He had a country to run after all. Of course, he had advisors and the council to help him but everything still goes through him.

"Sir, an English man had just arrived in Greece to look for an Eileen Prince," one of the royal guards informed him just as he was about to head back to his office.

"Thank you, Jonas. Please direct him to my office right away." Andrew, like his father, chose not to be called 'Your Majesty' by his subordinates. He honestly preferred being called by his name but no one in their right minds would ever call their king, Andrew or Drew. Instead, they call him 'sir'.

Andrew instructed the International Affairs department that if someone comes looking for an Eileen, most probably someone from Britain, they inform him stat.

The timing was right. Alex and the boys were on a holiday in France which gives him time to assess the said man. He needed to make sure this Eileen Prince and Eileen Petrelli were one and the same, and that he would be suited to care for a young child. He'd leave the 'talk' to Alexios as it was his right as foster father of Severus.

A tall, impeccably dressed man with long grey hair tied at the nape of his neck was guided into Andrew's office. Andrew had no doubts this man was a British Pureblood. He had the family crest on his robes, a walking stick that wasn't actually used for aid, and the traditional long hair. He, however, did not strut like most purebloods Andrew comes to contact with.

"Your Majesty," greeted the man respectfully, faintly bowing his neck. Augustus was indeed surprised when he was informed that the King would like to see him.

Andrew nodded in acknowledgment and gestured for him to sit. "Tea?"

Augustus accepted the offered tea with gratitude but not drinking it straight up. Every Lord knows not to drink any offered tea without checking for poisoning. He didn't want to offend the king so he merely held it on his hand.

Andrew noticed the action but didn't comment on it. They were taught the same.

"What is your name, sir? You are looking for an Eileen Prince, if I am not mistaken?" inquired Andrew.

"Yes, Your Majesty. My name is Augustus Prince, and my daughter Eileen Prince was tracked by the goblins to your country."

"I know of an Eileen but I cannot be sure if she is the daughter you mean. Do you have any photographs or proof? I mean no offense, but this is a rather delicate matter for us." Andrew did not care to elaborate; at least not yet.

Lord Prince sort of expected something like this to happen, just not the person who asked. He had brought with him a photo of his daughter taken only a week before she was disowned. Augustus placed it on the desk for the king to take.

As soon as Andrew saw the photo, he barely suppressed a sigh. Now he had to inform the man that his daughter had been dead for six months.

"Lord Prince, I am deeply sorry to tell you that Eileen had died six months ago. She was caught between an ambush and got hit by a curse." Andrew chose not to dally with the information. No matter how he delivers the news, it will still hurt nonetheless. "But you should know that your daughter was a hero. You should be very proud of her."

Augustus was taught never to show emotion but the moment he heard "died" he couldn't stop the tears from escaping. It was like his world had come to a halt. He already lost his wife, now he was informed he lost his daughter as well.

"And the child?" asked Augustus in a small, shaky voice. Merlin help him if the child died as well.

"He is well taken care of, do not worry."

"He?" Augustus had not realized he wondered out loud. He didn't even know his grandchild was a boy... He missed so much, and arrived too late. If only he stood his ground against his father then Eileen might still be alive. He would have been in his grandson's life.

"Severus. His name is Severus. He just turned six," informed Andrew softly. He could see the anguish and hope in the eyes of the man before him. Anguish at his daughter's death and hope for the survival of his grandson.

"Where is he?" Augustus demanded without much strength as he would have liked.

"My brother took him and his son, my nephew, to a holiday in France. They won't be back until the day after tomorrow. I will have a hotel room prepared for you. This is the file on Severus and Eileen Petrelli, the name they used here." He handed Lord Prince a folder containing everything they have on the mother and son, which wasn't much to begin with.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Augustus mechanically stood and bowed before being guided out the office by a royal guard. He was still distraught by the news that welcomed him. He knew the possibility of Eileen being dead was high but a father would never consider it. To have his fears confirmed was a nail to the coffin.

But his grandson was alive. He had a grandson. A part of Eileen living through a little boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I am multi-lingual, it does not include French so if I ever make a mistake with the translations, I apologize.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and in delight in the recognition."_

_\- Alexander Smith_

* * *

Alex had not even unpacked yet when his brother sent a Patronus.

_"See me in my office as soon as possible."_

Andrew's tone wasn't urgent or frantic which was the only reason why Alexios didn't think of it too much. He did, however, follow his brother's command and headed straight to the King's home office which wasn't a very long journey considering the palace was only a five-minute walk from their revival style home which he had built himself when Nikolaus was still a baby.

He found his brother hunched over some documents, busy as always. Sometimes he thanked the gods he was the younger son. He wasn't the political type, and very much liked his current job as an engineer, both in the wizarding and muggle worlds.

"What have you got there?" Alex looked at the parchments curiously from where he was seated.

"Ah, Seth asked me to send his school records over to Cambridge. Something about joining a university club," muttered Andrew. Seth was his 18-year-old son, current Crown Prince of Wizarding Greece who was following the footsteps of his father and studying Politics and International Studies in the University of Cambridge. Politics was politics. It matters not that they had to learn it from muggles.

"How is Seth, by the way?" asked Alex, honestly interested to hear how his nephew was doing.

"Good, I believe. Misses his mother more than I'll ever be missed. Let's talk about him later. I have something you need to hear." Andrew closed the folder containing his son's records and took out another folder from his desk drawer. "An English Lord by the name of Augustus Prince arrived in Greece while you were in France. He was looking for his daughter, Eileen Prince who as I now know was disowned by his father 7 years ago. He had with him a photo and documents of his daughter."

Alexios abruptly stood and took the handed file from his brother knowing exactly what it meant for Severus. As he read through the remarkable detailed file on Eileen Aquila Prince, there was no doubt she and Eileen Petrelli were the same person.

"How did he react to the news?" inquired Alex. The news being that his daughter was dead.

Andrew peered at his brother for a second before sighing. "Like most British Lords, he didn't show much emotion though I could still remember the pain and anguish on his eyes."

Alex understood more than anyone. They weren't encouraged to show emotions as well; at least not publicly. When his wife had died, he had to resist breaking down in front of the healers. "And what of Severus?" He continued.

"He wants to meet him, possibly take him back to England. He's still here in Greece. We met again yesterday. Severus seems to be the only heir of a long line of an Ancient and Noble House, and the only family he had left," replied his brother. Augustus Prince was an interesting man and not one to spout nonsense about pureblood supremacy like some of his counterparts. Now that he knew Severus was indeed a half-blood, having Augustus unprejudiced was a start.

"I want to meet him first," demanded Alexios. The man might be the only family Severus had but that does not mean he was immediately capable of caring for a six-year-old; especially someone as special as Severus.

"I thought you might say that," smirked Andrew. "You are meeting him this afternoon at this café." His brother handed him a small piece of parchment.

"Alright." Alex pocketed the parchment after glancing at the location.

* * *

Prince Alexios thought he was early but when he arrived at the café, Augustus was already there.

"Lord Prince?"

Augustus immediately stood and bowed in respect, "Your Highness."

Alexios motioned for him to sit as he, too, sat opposite of the man, his head of security, Leon, seating only a table away.

"I assume my brother told you I have temporary custody of Severus?" asked Alex softly. This man in front of him raised a daughter like Eileen. He quite deserved the respect.

"He did, Your Highness," replied Augustus in a strained voice. The King also told him Severus was close to the prince and his son. It worried Augustus that Severus might not want to come with him.

"You may call me Alexios, Lord Prince. After all, I consider your grandson as a son."

"Then you must call me Augustus."

"Alright, Augustus. I asked for a meeting with you before letting you see Severus for a few reasons." Alexios tapped his finger on the cloth-covered table. "First, it may not be my place but how is it you only tried to look for your daughter and grandchild recently?"

Augustus expected the questions but he also thought the King would have told him why. Nevertheless, he felt like he owed the prince an answer. "My father was a vicious man. He would have had Eileen and Severus ruined or worse, killed eventually if they stayed in England. I think Eileen knew that. It was only when he died a month ago that I finally had the chance to search for them. It seems I was too late."

Alexios nodded at the man in solidarity. He couldn't fully blame him for fearing his father, but personally, if it happened to Niko, he'd get himself disowned as well just so he can be with his son. Still, Augustus looked so regretful, it won't help if he blame him more.

"I see... and what is your plan now?"

"I'd like to take my grandson back home," replied Augustus honestly. "He's the only family I have left. If I didn't do all I could for my daughter, at least I'll have the chance with her son."

"That's admirable, Augustus, but what do you really plan with Severus? Is he just a means to continue your name? I do not mean to be blunt or offensive, I just want to be sure. Severus is a dear not only to me and my son but also to a lot of people in the palace." Alexios didn't want to hurt Augustus Prince but it's better than taking him at face value and ending up with an unloved child in a huge manor.

Augustus vehemently shook his head. "No! No, nothing like that. I confess, Severus is indeed the only direct heir to the Prince name but that's not why I want to take him home. No, Severus is my grandson and he would be treated like one. I've always wanted more children but I could not father another. When Eileen told us she was pregnant, I was ecstatic to be a grandfather only to have her cast out the day after."

Augustus didn't know why he had to explain to a Greek Prince. Severus was his grandson. By blood rights, he could actually take Severus back to England forcefully; not that he'd ever do that. Augustus supposed he just felt guilty for not being around in his grandson's life in the first place.

"I will take you up on that," said Alexios gently, finally deciding he was good enough to be around Severus. "I do have one request, please let us stay in Severus' life even if he leaves for England. We have a family home near Cambridge, so we will be able to visit frequently."

"That is of no issue. I do not think the boy would like to be separated from your family permanently. I have been told that he calls you ' _papa_ '."

Alexios nodded with a fond smile. "He does. My son, Nikolaus, made him call me that last Christmas. He knows I am not his father, and that he's only staying with us temporarily." He felt he needed to add the last statement in case Augustus thought he was setting Severus up for pain.

Severus would still be in pain from the separation, but at least they'd get to visit him as often as they'd like.

"I am very thankful you have taken my grandson in."

"It's the least I could do. She died protecting my son, and with that I vowed to protect hers as well." Alexios spoke with great dedication. "Speaking of protection..."

Alexios was silent for a minute that Augustus almost urged him to go on. The prince continued, though his voice was a bit more guarded this time. "There is something you must know of Severus before you take him to England. It is vital information thus I refuse to divulge it carelessly. I need you to swear an oath not to use this information by any means other than the utmost safety and happiness of Severus."

Augustus was indeed curious what got the prince so guarded. He was fine with taking an oath for his grandson's well-being. He was a little offended that Alexios would think he'd ever use Severus for undesirable deeds.

The English man took out his wand from the holster, not noticing the Royal Guard a few feet from them tense at the action.

"I, Augustus Atticus Prince, vow not to use any information provided today by any means other than the utmost safety and happiness of Severus Ariston Petrelli, soon to be Prince." Augustus made sure to use the prince's words as verbatim as possible and not forgetting to add the fact that Severus would change his name from Petrelli to Prince as soon as possible.

Alexios accepted the vow with a flick of his wand. He had it set that if Augustus ever broke the vow, the prince will be notified. Unlike Unbreakable Vows, it will not harm the wizard more than a simple unconsciousness for 48 hours.

"Thank you," said Alexios in relief. "I believe you are familiar with the rarity of carriers?"

Augustus blinked in surprise, nodding once absentmindedly. Of course he knew about carriers. The Princes were famous for them after all. A flicker of understanding flashed on the older man's eyes as he gaped at the prince before him.

"You mean... Severus... _Is he_?"

Alexios bowed in confirmation. "No one knows but I. Even my brother does not."

Augustus sat dumbstruck for a minute.

"And... you want a contract for your son?" asked Augustus apprehensively. It's not that he didn't trust the prince or the younger prince to care for his grandson but he just found out he had a grandson. He wasn't ready to give him away yet. Betrothals were very common in their society. Most of the pureblood children were already promised even before their actual birth. Because of Severus's ancestry, Augustus thought he wouldn't have to prepare a contract for his grandson this soon. It would not matter if Severus was half-blood anymore. Many purebloods will consider the boy a treasure they would want their children, or Merlin-forbid, for themselves to covet, to breed, to show-off at galas and dinners.

"By the gods, no!" Alexios raised a hand and shook it dismissively. "My son sees Severus too much like a brother, and we do not practice early arranged marriages. I would not do that to Nikolaus and Severus as our parents before us did not do the same for me and my brother." 

Augustus' relief was visible as his shoulders were relaxed once more. Though, the thought of Severus having the Greek Royal Wizarding family as in-laws were appealing, it would mean Severus would have to stay in Greece. That wasn't something Augustus was open to yet. And he can't just leave England altogether as well. He was a Lord and he had a responsibility not only in the family but also to the Wizengamot.

Alexios continued when he realized Augustus had nothing to say for the moment. "I know of the myth regarding carriers and I cannot fully say I believe any of it. Believe it or not, the Greeks have known of it since the gods' time. Even the muggles know of it. You call it a bearer or carrier. They call it intersexuality, a term coined by a British muggle, in fact. But we originally know of it as hermaphroditism, from Hermaphroditus, the son of Hermes and Aphrodite who merged bodies with a naiad and possessed both male and female qualities. As far as I know, in the muggle world, it is uncommon for two organs to fully develop. Severus being magical made the quality even rarer as magic will allow Severus to develop them.

I want you to understand that this is not something that should be detested nor desired and lusted. It simply just is. Severus may be able to carry children or father them but no proof was ever given that they produce them exceptionally gifted. 

The point is, I don't want to ever hear Severus being married off to the richest heir that offered. You may be his grandfather and I may be just his foster parent, but make no mistake, I promised your daughter I will protect Severus to the best of my abilities. I intend to follow it through, with the Royal family behind me."

Augustus was completely befuddled hearing the prince's opinion and threat. He felt like a little child being scolded and talked down to. The worst part was he was guilty of Alexios' accusations. No, he wasn't about to have Severus married off to the richest heir that offered but he did have thought about getting the boy betrothed earlier. He didn't even know the muggles have the gift. They always believed it was a gift from Lady Magic herself.

He wanted to snarl and demand to be talked to with respect. He was a Lord. He was a _Prince_.

Then again, Alexios was a Prince too. A _real_ Royal Prince at that. What was a mere noble to someone of direct Royal blood?

"I... I understand."

Alexios smiled brightly and clapped his hand together. "Good. Now, would you like to meet your grandson?"

If there was one thing he was grateful of, it was that his grandson was indeed loved and protected.

* * *

"Severus?" Alexios called loudly through the empty room.

A muffled sound echoed in reply but no words were clear. Alexios allowed a smile to grace his lips knowing where the boy had hidden himself again. He strode closer to the connected walk-in-closet that doubled as Severus's mini potions laboratory. The wizard allowed the boy his hobby as long as Severus didn't use any real ingredients. Severus received a children's potions kit on his birthday from one of his mother's friends and was extremely into it.

"Hello papa," greeted the boy distractedly. The small figure was hunched over a tiny desk, pouring blue-colored liquid into vials.

"What have you got there?" asked Alexios fondly, sitting on the wooden bench that came with the closet.

"I'm making a cooling potion," informed the 6-year-old seriously. He held the filled vial to the prince proudly. "See? I added ice cubes on it because ice is cold. Oh, and mint, too! Mint feels cold.. like ice."

"Is that what turned it blue, then?" Alexios didn't mind indulging the boy of his passion.

Severus giggled behind his hand. "Silly. No, Lena said cooling potions were blue. She turned the water blue for me!" Lena was their cook, and apparently, Severus's own apothecary as well.

"I see. I am sure it is the most potent cooling potion there is." The prince patted Severus on the head and silently motioned for him to sit next to him on the bench.

"There's someone who wants to meet you, Sev," said Alexios carefully.

Severus stared at the prince in curiosity and an unexpected small flicker of understanding in his eyes. He didn't say anything though. He waited for the wizard to continue.

"His name is Augustus Prince. He's your grandfather."

"Grandfather? He's here?" Severus was a little apprehensive but excited. His mum always talked about his grandfather, not that Severus knew the man's name. He only knew of him as grandfather.

"Yes. He's downstairs. Do you know him? Did your mum tell you about him?" Alexios was surprised Severus didn't look scared at meeting someone new. He felt so foolish for not asking the boy himself if he knew any family other than his mother all these months. They just assumed a 5-year-old would divulge the information freely, forgetting how secretive Severus was. 

"Mummy said no tell," replied Severus with a quiet yet final voice.

"You don't have to tell me all of it, Severus," assured Alex and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Severus still shook his head. Secrets weren't meant to be shared.

Alexios sighed. The boy really was one so loyal. "I just want to know if your mother says good things about him."

Deciding the information wasn't technically him diverging the stories, Severus nodded. "Mummy says good things."

That visibly relaxed the prince. If Eileen told Severus that Augustus Prince was a good man, then the boy's mother might not be against the Lord taking care of her son.

"Well, are you ready to meet him?"

Severus nodded nervously, taking the hand offered to him and walked with the prince out of his mini-potions laboratory. He was worried his grandfather won't like him. From the stories his mum told him, his grandfather was an esteemed potioneer. Young as he was, Severus knew for a fact that he loved making potions. He wanted to be like his grandfather even though he had never met him yet. In his deep thoughts, Severus had not noticed they were already in the man's presence.

The moment Augustus saw Severus, he fell in love at first sight. Severus had all of Eileen's qualities. He had her cheekbones, her lips, her nose, Merlin, he even had her furrowed brows when she's thinking about something. He recognized at that moment the protective instinct he lost all those years ago.

Alexios tapped on Severus's shoulder when he noticed the boy wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?" Severus shook his head when he felt the tap and looked up to Alexios. Alexios then gestured for him to glance forward.

The prince had not yet introduced them yet but the moment Severus saw Augustus Prince's face, the flicker of recognition sparked on his face.

"Grandfather?" gasped Severus softly that if one wasn't attentive, it would have been missed completely. His eyes were shining with both joy and edginess.

Augustus offered the boy a warm, genuine smile. "Yes, indeed. Hello, Severus."

Severus's legs twitched as if he wanted to move closer to the older wizard. It did not go unnoticed by the two wizards. Instead, Severus glanced back to Alexios, unsure of what he should do.

"You are right, Severus. This is Augustus Atticus Prince, your grandfather." Alexios finally introduced.

Severus bowed respectfully despite his instincts to run and hug the man he only heard of from his mum. "Hello, sir. My name is Severus Ariston Petrelli. It is nice to meet you." Nikolaus did taught him well how to introduce himself to people.

Augustus, disregarding the decades worth of proper decorum, knelt on the ground and open his arms for the boy to barrel in. This boy was his first and only grandson. 

It was the only sign Severus needed to finally let himself go with his instincts. In seconds, he was wrapped in the man's strong arms. Severus though his grandfather smelled like coffee and rain. It was surprisingly calming.

It didn't matter that it was basically the first time Severus saw his grandfather. He knew in his heart that he was family.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Kindness is more important than wisdom, and the recognition of this is the beginning of wisdom."_

_\- Theodore Isaac Rubin_

* * *

"Why don't you both sit down while we wait for the refreshments?" Alexios ushered Severus to the settee while he and Augustus took an armchair each.

Severus sat with his small legs swinging slightly, both feet unable to reach the floor. It wasn't typical for Severus to fidget. He was always a well-behaved child but being around someone that he's been hearing of since he was younger was about as exciting as meeting a mythological creature. He was giddy.

The ice-cold fruit juices and a cup of Greek tea for Augustus came a few minutes later. Lena, ever the great cook, included the almond cookies Severus loved.

Alexios and Severus conversed for a little bit, talking about what he did for the day. Nikolaus was out with a friend— a son of his father's colleague. He would have taken Severus with him but the younger boy was too tired to play outside especially since they had just come from a trip. That left Severus alone for a whole afternoon immersed in his potions kit. The boy didn't seem to mind at all as he went on and on about the stuff he did in his room.

Noticing the other man simply listening to their discussion, Alexios thought Augustus might want to spend some time alone with his grandson.

"I will leave you two to get to know each other. Severus, will you be fine?" Alexios asked the boy softly. While he did not want to leave Severus alone with someone the boy just met, never mind that it's his grandfather, his presence would only agitate Augustus. The aristocrat may not show it but Alex knew Augustus found him intimidating. 

"Yes, papa. I'll be fine," replied the boy with a smile.

With that, Alexios nodded his head towards the older man and strolled out of the room, casting Severus a final glance only to see him already beaming at Augustus. He shouldn't feel jealous of the boy's apparent fondness of Augustus. He was his grandfather, after all. But he can't help but feel saddened that it may actually mean the little boy won't stay with them any longer.

When Alexios was out of sight, Augustus finally breathed in relief. The Prince was nowhere near a big, hulking man. He didn't even look that physically strong but he had a formidable aura in him that made Augustus be wary of every action he made in front of Severus.

Severus, despite his grandfather's obvious tenseness, simply felt happy with the unfolding events. "Is grandmother coming too?" asked Severus excitedly.

Augustus looked at Severus with a pained expression. "No, Severus. Your grandmother is no longer around."

That instantly paused Severus. The brows creased for the second time since he saw the boy. "Oh. Is she with mummy, then?"

The grandfather leaned over and patted his knobby knee comfortingly. "She is."

Severus, to Augustus's astonishment, only smiled sadly. "Mummy has her mummy with her now. She won't be lonely. She also has Niko's mummy as a friend too. Niko is my brother but not really my brother, did you know?"

A child's mind simply was refreshing, though Augustus, for them not to dwell too much on the hardships in life. Just as they should be.

"Oh, I know. Is Nikolaus a very good brother to you?" asked Augustus with a gentle smile.

Severus nodded extensively. "He's very good. He lets me play in his room all the time and we walk around the courtyard looking for pretty stones. Too bad he's going to school very soon." Severus sported a frown at the thought. He didn't want to be alone in the big house even if he had all the staff and guards to keep him company when his papa goes to work.

"Do you not have other friends here?" Augustus was definitely curious what his grandson had been doing in such a protected residence. As far as he saw from the visits he had in the King's home office which was not much, to begin with, there were no other children in the palace.

"I played with other kids at the park near the house but papa said I couldn't stay there anymore. There was Heron, Chris and Sophie and... I forgot her name but I think it starts with an F." Severus shrugged, feeling a little guilty for not remembering his old playmates' names. "Niko is my friend here. His other friends don't really talk to me much but I only met them two times. But it's okay because I have Leon and Lena. Oh, and Niko's Aunt Asteria is always fun. I haven't met his cousin Seth yet. He goes to a muggle school far away."

Augustus let the boy ramble on, honestly pleased that Severus wasn't nervous or reticent around him. He was worried Severus would stop talking altogether when Alexios stepped out of the sitting room.

He was also downhearted that his grandson didn't have many stable friends. He did understand Alexios' reticence in letting Severus continue playing with the other children in the said park. From what he's told, Eileen and Severus stayed on the other side of the country near the coast. It was too far for the boy to travel to all the time.

And there's also the fact that Severus was taken in by the Royal Family which means he can't simply go to a closer park and befriend just about anyone. 

Nevertheless, Severus seemed to be okay with not having a lot of friends. The boy was simply glad to have someone to play with. It didn't matter if they were 40 years his senior or an intimidating, scary-looking Royal Guard.

No matter. As soon as they return to England, Augustus would introduce Severus to his long-time friend and business partner's son. He was well aware Fleamont won't look down on Severus' blood status. The Potters may be pureblood themselves but they were part of the few families who weren't prejudiced about it and actually had a few cousins who married muggleborns and half-bloods.

"Do not fret lad, I have a friend who has a son only a year older than you. When we return to England, I will introduce you to him. He's a good kid."

"England?" Severus wasn't sure he heard it right. His grandfather said they were returning to England. Severus had never been to England before and didn't understand why he was returning to it.

"Of course. Where else would our home be?" Augustus saw the turmoil in his grandson's expression and realized he had not told him that detail yet.

Cursing himself, Augustus moved to sit next to him and took Severus's small hand in his, giving it a light pat. "Do you not want to come with me, child?" He would bring Severus to England no matter what the child would say but what he had to say may change their schedule for a bit. If Severus ever said no, Augustus would stay in Greece for the time being and try to convince him otherwise.

"I'd like to but... I don't want to leave Niko and papa and everyone else." Severus cast his eyes downward, his eyes starting to wet with tears. He forgot about all the leaving. His papa told him before that he might have to go if a relative comes to take him, but he also promised they will always come for a visit wherever Severus was in the world.

And his grandfather was exactly how his mum described him. He really liked his grandfather.

Still, he didn't want to move. He already had his own potions lab in his room. He didn't want to leave that behind. Papa and Niko would be very sad if he goes. Severus would be very sad too.

"Listen, Severus. I know you like it here very much and it's hard to leave all this behind but our home is in Prince Manor. Alexios already had me promise to let them visit frequently. Nikolaus would be starting boarding school soon, am I correct? Just think of it as you going to a separate boarding school. You'll still see everyone whenever you want to."

"But... But what about mummy? She's here. I won't get to visit her anymore." Severus was already crying softly by then.

Augustus conjured a handkerchief and gently wiped the boy's tears. "We'll bring your mummy with you. She's going to stay with your grandmother in the family mausoleum where she should be." The grandfather hated seeing the boy cry. He wished things would have been easier for Severus.

"Okay," sniffled Severus. "But not yet, please. I want to say goodbye to everyone."

"Take all the time that you need, lad." Augustus would gladly stay for another week or two in the foreign land as long as at the end of it all, Severus would join him back home. He freely admits he was being selfish for taking Severus away yet he cannot bring himself to change his mind.

It didn't matter if he wasn't born there. Severus's place was in England like all the Princes before him. Augustus was quite sure that Severus would come to love Prince Manor. They had a garden and lawn almost as big as the one in the palace. He'd even set up a whole mini-laboratory for him since he now knows how much the boy liked potions.

* * *

"But father!" whined Nikolaus unhappily. "Why does he have to go?"

Alexios should have expected his son to react as negatively, even more than Severus. Nikolaus was very protective of his baby brother and when Alexios informed him that Severus' grandfather had come to take him to England, Nikolaus was anything but happy.

"You know this, Nikolaus. Severus has his own family. Do not worry, we'll still visit him frequently," consoled Alex. He, too, was distraught that Severus would finally move away. No matter how much he had prepared himself, the thought of not having the little boy welcome him home from work was difficult. Nikolaus would start school the next year which means the prince won't have both boys trashing the house anymore.

"What if he gets scared or have a nightmare? Who will cuddle him back to sleep?" Niko was almost in tears.

"I'm sure his grandfather will be there for Severus, son. And he always has the stuffed bear you gave him the first night he was here."

"Do you promise we'll visit him all the time?" asked Nikolaus dejectedly.

Alexios drew his son in a side-hug. "Of course." He'd visit every week if he could.

Augustus and Severus wouldn't leave for another week. Severus intended to say goodbye to everyone in the palace individually. He also wanted to spend the last few days with his papa and Nikolaus, just the three of them. Alexios was glad he took the boys on a trip before everything happened. Half a year wasn't a long time but it was enough to get attached to the little raven.

When the final day came, Severus had tears in his eyes as he clutched on the stuffed toy Nikolaus gave him. His stuff was already packed and shrunk inside Augustus' pocket.

Alexios pulled the 6-year-old in a tight hug, "There now, Severus. It's not really goodbye after all."

"I will miss you so much, papa," sobbed the boy in his arms.

"I will miss you too, little one." Alexios brushed Severus' hair off his face and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "We'll see you very soon, alright?"

Severus nodded sadly. As soon as Alexios pulled away from the hug, Nikolaus tackled Severus in one of his own.

"You be careful, okay, Bambino? And don't run around so much. I won't be there to patch your knees again. If you have a nightmare, Mr. Bear will protect you in my place." Nikolaus really does take his job as a big brother very seriously. He may be only four years older but that does not mean he's not old enough to protect Severus.

Nikolaus felt Severus nod and sob with his face buried on the young prince's chest, the stuffed bear crushed between them.

"Promise you'll visit?" pleaded Severus.

"I Promise."

The tearful goodbye ended when their international floo schedule was called. Severus had his small hand tightly clutched on Augustus's larger hand as he tearfully waved goodbye to Nikolaus and Alexios. At the very last step, Severus suddenly let go of Augustus, ran back straight into his papa and brother's arms, and whispered the one thing he always wanted to tell them yet never did before.

"I love you."

Alexios couldn't help but smile through his broken heart. "We love you too, Severus. Very much. Take care of yourself, okay?" He kissed him longingly on the top of his silky black hair and carried him back to Augustus who was both happy at the prospect of returning to their home and sad at having to separate Severus from his foster family.

Instead of putting Severus back on the ground, Augustus perched the 6-year-old on his hip and drew the boy's head on his shoulders.

The older wizard shook Prince Alexios' hand. "Thank you so much, Alexios. Await my owl. As soon as everything is settled in the manor, come by for tea. You and your family will always be welcome in my home."

Alexios nodded gratefully. Though they do not typically visit Wizarding Britain, they had a valid reason to do that now.

Augustus stepped inside the floo, cradling Severus closely, not minding the fact that the boy was already heavy enough to hurt his arms.

With a final glance and nod towards the International Transportation employee, the grandfather and grandson duo whisked away across the ocean.

When they landed right into Prince Manor's drawing room, Severus was clutching tightly on his neck. He's told Severus was used to flooing but international floos tend to get a little more erratic than domestic ones.

"Are you alright little one?" asked Augustus with concern while he spell the soot off their clothes.

"Y-yes, grandfather," replied Severus He slowly wiggled off the man's arms, signaling he wanted to be put down.

Augustus immediately understood the request and placed Severus on the floor. The boy began walking towards the vastness of the room with curiosity. He looked so much like a little lord taking in the intricately painted walls, valuable antiques, and flashy furniture, all while he had a stuffed toy dangling from his left hand.

Augustus watched Severus gently brush his finger over the furniture, occasionally nodding to himself. He couldn't hold off a smile from forming on his face when the boy patted the settee as if to check it was soft enough for his bum. Severus pulled himself up to sit on it and smiled, proving it indeed was to his taste. He glanced at Augustus and said, "I like it."

Augustus strolled closer with an amused expression. "I see that. I am glad you find it adequate and I hope you'll find your room quite as satisfying."

During the week when Severus spent saying his very long goodbyes to his foster family, Augustus had called a house elf and instructed them to set up the boy's rooms. He also made sure to have them prepare a connecting mini-potions laboratory, a special gift Augustus was excited to show his grandson.

Severus gave Augustus a toothy grin and hopped off gracefully from the settee. Augustus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as he guided him up towards the added rooms, occasionally briefing Severus of the different rooms and areas they've passed including the Lord's Study, the Ballroom, Reception Room, School Room, and Library.

"Now this is your room. Mine is just across yours so if you ever need anything, I will be very nearby." Augustus opened the double door, revealing a beautiful platinum grey walls, a solid navy blue ceiling that matched the color of the wooden bed frame, and wooden planks as flooring. All of Severus's books and toys (and then some) were already organized on shelves and chests.

It was a room out of a child's dream. Augustus thought Severus might like the colors of the ocean as he used to live near the coast. He was well aware he was spoiling his grandson but he believed Severus deserved it and more. Of the short time Augustus knew Severus, he saw how sweet and kind the boy truly was. 

Severus gasped from beside him and did exactly what he had done earlier in the drawing room. The young heir regarded his new room full of awe. "Thank you, grandfather. It is beautiful."

"Wait until you see what's behind that door." Augustus teased Severus with a smile, pointing at a similarly solid navy blue door in between two shelves. The grandfather flicked his wand and unlocked the room.

As soon as Severus stepped inside, the boy squealed happily. He had his very own potions laboratory complete with a tiny working table, a desk, shelves of unbreakable jars, and children's books on potion-making. What Severus didn't know was that Augustus had a ward placed in the room that would notify him if ever the boy was in. He also had it specially warded so that no actual fire or magic can be cast inside the room. He wanted his grandson to enjoy his passion but at the same time, stay as safe as possible. He did, however, promise himself to teach Severus the art. He was proud that the boy he only met had the same love of potions as he did.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Severus wrapped his little arms around Augustus's legs, beaming up at him.

"I am glad you like it, Severus. Now, it's almost time for supper. The house-elves should be done preparing."

Severus peered curiously, "What's a house elf?"

Augustus placed his hand at the back of the child's head and steered him out of the room. Severus didn't know house elves because Greek Wizarding families do not normally have them. Even the Royal Family didn't have house-elves.

"House-elves do work around the manor: cooking, cleaning, gardening... Many families in the wizarding world have them. I will introduce them tomorrow. For now, let's head to the dining room."

Severus wanted to ask more questions but his tummy rumbled as if telling the boy that food comes first.

The two entered the huge dining room. A small feast was already prepared on the table as Augustus ushered Severus into a booster seat.

The boy had impeccable table manners for his age partly due to the fact that he lived in a palace for months and also because Eileen was always the proper lady regardless of what occurred 7 years ago.

Augustus wiped his mouth with a napkin before getting Severus's attention. "A good friend will be visiting along with his son this weekend. Are you up for meeting new people?"

"I don't mind, grandfather. Niko taught me how to greet people properly. And papa says I'm getting very good with socializing now." The pride in the little boy's voice was evident.

"Yes, quite indeed," Augustus agreed with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Greek wizarding world in this story do not usually have house elves but they do hire squibs, wizards and witches. Of course, there are some that do but Severus had never lived with one before.


	8. Chapter 8

_"It's not exactly love at first sight. It is more like soul recognition."_

_\- Lynetter Simeone_

* * *

Severus did love Prince Manor just as Augustus expected. How could the boy not when the manor was catered to his desires? Augustus was truly spoiling his grandson. Even the house-elves had doted on the young Prince heir. They always adored Eileen and after knowing their Little Master was their Mistress's son, the elves were all too happy to make Severus as happy and comfortable as possible.

However, it did not mean Augustus was trying to turn Severus into a brat. He made sure that Severus understood respect, humility, and obedience. Augustus was certain his grandson wasn't one to be unruly. The boy, unlike other children, preferred quiet tasks like reading and coloring. He sometimes enjoyed playing in the vast manor grounds but mostly preferred indoors.

Augustus did lay out a few rules for Severus the second day they were in England. He was not to leave the manor grounds without supervision— not that he could, given how well-protected the property was. He was not allowed inside the Lord's Study unless given permission. He must clean up after himself and not rely everything on house-elves. He was not to lie or talk back disrespectfully. Other rules include a 2:00 nap and an 8:00 bedtime, and three full healthy meals a day.

There was one rule, however, that Severus didn't need to be told twice: No one should be allowed to know about the thing between his legs.

At first, Severus was confused when his grandfather brought up the issue regarding the boy's status as a carrier. He didn't know what a carrier was but when Augustus mentioned the special part between his legs, Severus was shocked. His mum told him no one else should ever know because it was their secret.

Augustus, however, quickly told Severus that he and Alexios knew and that he was right that it was to be kept a secret. However, he also made sure Severus understood why. Severus, at only six years old, was informed of the basics of reproduction. Augustus had no qualms about explaining it to his grandson as his late wife explained it to Eileen the same way when she was around Severus's age.

"But what does that have to do with me, Grandfather?" asked Severus with wide eyes. His mummy never told him all of these before not knowing Eileen actually planned to inform him after his birthday.

"While it is girls who are capable of carrying children, you are a very special child Severus. When you are older, you will also be capable of carrying a child should you wish to. That is why you have that second hole."

Severus's eyebrows rose in surprise. "B-but... I am a boy. _Am I_?" The question came out as a whisper.

Augustus knelt in front of his grandson and grasped his shoulders. "I want you to remember this, Severus, you can be whoever you want to be. If you see yourself as a boy, then you are a boy."

Severus sighed in relief. He was a boy all his life; he didn't know how to be a girl. "I'm a boy, Grandfather," said Severus with finality.

Augustus smiled and ruffled Severus's hair.

"But why do I have to keep it a secret?" asked Severus after a moment.

"Because some people will take advantage of your ability, Severus. In our history and society, it is widely believed that carriers are capable of producing very powerful heirs. Many will want you to marry their sons." Augustus refused to add that some would want to marry the boy themselves.

Severus shook his head vigorously, eyes almost wet with tears. "I don't want to marry anyone, Grandfather! I'm still very little!"

Augustus pulled Severus in a hug. "There, now, lad. You won't be marrying anyone against your wish. I promise you, if it does ever come, I will make sure you have a say in it."

If it was anyone else, they would not have done the same thing. Most Lords would have quickly arranged a contract with the wealthiest, most powerful family. But Augustus made a promise not only to Prince Alexios but also to Eileen and Severus. He will never make the mistake his father did. He would place his family first before anything— money and power were invaluable.

That was enough for Severus. He didn't mind keeping it a secret especially now that he knew that if other people know, he might get married.

The rest of the week passed by rather uneventful. Severus spent his days exploring the manor under the watchful eyes of the house-elves. Augustus was glad all portraits go into the now-locked gallery as he wouldn't worry about Severus getting screamed at for being a half-blood.

Augustus also planned on hiring a tutor for Severus. He would be taught the duties of a Lord, proper pureblood etiquette, reading, writing, mathematics, and even history. He was still on the process of writing an ad for the Daily Prophet when the floo chimed.

"Gus? Are you there?" Fleamont's voice echoed through the study.

Augustus quickly strolled to the fireplace and gently knelt, meeting the flamed face of his friend.

"Yes, are you coming through?" He asked.

"In a minute. James wanted to know if he should bring his broom play with Severus." The amusement was evident in Fleamont's expression.

Augustus bit back a smile. "Perhaps not. Severus prefers his feet firmly on the ground. "

That made Fleamont laugh. "Well, there goes the already shrunken broom in his pocket." He said. "Alright, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Augustus stepped back and waited by the fireplace. "Linny!" He called.

A house-elf dressed in black robes with the Prince crest on it popped into view. "Yes, Master Prince?"

"Please inform Severus that the guests will be arriving soon and I shall await for him in my study," instructed Augustus.

The elf bowed and popped away. It wasn't long until the floo blazed and Fleamont stepped out of the fireplace. James arrived a few seconds later.

"Augustus," smiled Fleamont as he grasped the man's hand firmly. "You do not have any idea how shocked I am to have received your owl last week informing me you were out of the country and officially became a grandfather."

The smile then turned into a frown. "I am very sorry about Eileen. She was a dear girl, my goddaughter. Such a tragedy."

"Indeed," agreed Augustus with a grim expression. "It was something I never thought would happen."

Fleamont only nodded. He too had not believed it at first when he received his friend's letter.

"Anyway," said Augustus, glancing at the young boy next to Fleamont. "It is a pleasure to see you again, James."

"Hi Uncle Gus." James greeted with a grin before looking around the study. "Where is he?"

"Severus, you mean?" asked Augustus with a smile.

James nodded cheerfully. When his father told him his Uncle had a grandson who would be living with him now, James wanted to meet him. All his cousins were already grown-ups so he didn't have anyone to play with. Sure he had playdates with some pureblood kids sometimes but they felt more like a tea service than actual playing.

James didn't have to wait long because a knock caught their attention. Augustus flicked the door open revealing a small boy with smooth raven hair that reached below his ear, dressed in a navy blue playsuit.

"Severus, come here," called Augustus. Severus followed the command and came to stand next to his grandfather.

"Fleamont, James, I want you to meet my grandson, Severus Ariston Prince. Severus, this is my good friend and colleague, Fleamont Potter and his son, James."

Severus did a small bow and shook both their hands like how Nikolaus taught him. "It is nice to meet you."

It earned him a chuckle from Fleamont. "Such a well-mannered child. It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well, young Severus."

Severus knows a compliment when it is given so he replied a small 'thank you'. He did, however, notice that the other boy was staring at him for a while.

James, on the other hand, had not realized he'd been staring. It was hard not to, if he was honest. He didn't know why he couldn't take his eyes off Severus. Severus had eyes like the night sky. His hair looked very soft and silky that James felt conscious of his messy locks. And when he smiled, James felt his tummy flutter.

Maybe it was the floo, he thought.

James was only shaken out of his stupor when his father placed a hand on his shoulder as he guided him towards the couch.

Severus sat next to Augustus on one couch while James sat next to Fleamont on the opposite. Tea was being served and the adults were engaged in a conversation about the Malfoy heir's betrothal to Cygnus Black's youngest daughter.

Both boys were quiet, merely listening to the ongoing conversation without actually understanding most of it; Severus because he did not know much of the Pureblood traditions and James because he was too busy trying not to stare at Severus.

"Severus, why don't you show James your room? We'll have a house-elf call you for lunch." Augustus said. He wanted Severus to make friends but also wanted the children out of hearing as he and Fleamont continue their discussions.

"Okay," replied Severus and hopped off the couch. He glanced towards James and smiled, "Do you want to see my room? I have my own potions lab!"

James quickly nodded and both boys quickly bid goodbye to their father/grandfather. He wasn't really interested in potions like his father but listening to the adults talking was boring.

James followed Severus through hallways and the stairs into a double-door room.

"This is my room," announced Severus proudly. "Grandfather said he had it made for me."

"It's nice," commented James honestly. "You really like Blue, don't you?"

Severus grinned. "Yes. We used to live near the ocean. It was beautiful."

James studied the room some more. There were a lot of toys but unlike his own room, Severus's room was much more organized and clean. Severus must really like books because he had a whole shelf of it. When he glanced to the younger boy, Severus was already sitting on the carpeted floor forming train tracks.

"Do you need help?" offered James. He was beginning to feel more relaxed around Severus and his chest no longer felt like popping.

Severus beamed at him, "Yes, please."

James sat opposite Severus and helped him form the tracks. Soon enough, both boys were laughing and giggling as they played train conductors, the potions laboratory completely forgotten. James didn't usually play with toys like trains since he preferred flying on his broom but his father told him Severus didn't like flying. James thought he could sacrifice a day for his new friend.

In the middle of their game, James suddenly thought of something. "Dad said you were not born here. Is that why you talk funny?"

"I don't talk funny," refuted Severus with a small glare that James thought was adorable.

"Yes, you do. You don't sound like us. Well, you do a little but not fully."

"Does it matter what I sound like?" asked Severus seriously.

James shook his head. "I suppose it doesn't. Just weird is all. I've never had a friend from outside of Britain."

"I'm your friend?" Severus's eyes widened at the thought.

"Of course, you are. I mean, you want to be my friend, right?" James voice hitched a little at the end. He really, really wanted to be Severus's friend.

Severus grinned. "Okay. I'm your friend, now."

James grinned at him in reply before they went back to playing with the trains.

Meanwhile, in the study, Augustus and Fleamont were in a serious discussion. Augustus didn't trust many people, especially within their circle. One of those exceptions was Fleamont Potter who had been his friend since they were first years, sharing a dorm in Ravenclaw.

Augustus was confident in his trust towards his friend enough to be willing to confide in him about Severus's condition. As much as he would have liked to keep it himself, he needed all the help that he could get. Sure, he had Prince Alexios behind him but the man was thousands of miles away.

"Alright, out with it," drawled Fleamont.

"What do you mean?" Augustus arched his eyebrow.

"You obviously have something to say," replied his friend. "Does it have anything to do with Severus? You seem concerned when you instructed him to his room earlier."

Augustus sighed. "What I am about to tell you requires strict confidence, Fleamont. If this goes out to the public, it will be messy."

"Oh? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No... not at the moment, at least. I guess I just need someone I trust to talk to," said Augustus.

"Okay then. Do not worry, I won't even tell my wife." Fleamont meant it. If it was important to Augustus that the information be kept between themselves then he was agreeable.

So Augustus told him about Severus being a carrier including all the other things he learned about them. He told his friend his reservation for arranging a contract for his grandson. He told him about the vow he made with the Prince of Wizarding Greece. And he told him about his fears that Severus may end up like the last carrier.

Fleamont never expected it would be something like this. Indeed, Severus would be such a prize in their society. His blood status won't matter anymore as people would put his capability as a sign of ultimate pureblood pedigree. It irked both wizards but it was something they had no control over. Fleamont had a better upbringing than Augustus as Atticus Prince was an epitome of a Pureblood supremacist. It was only because of Fleamont's influence that saved Augustus from turning out like a snotty, wealthy, megalomaniac lord. 

However, unlike Augustus, Fleamont thought Severus should be betrothed as soon as possible. If the gift does come to light, Severus would be bombarded with unwanted attention. That unwanted attention will only become worse if Severus is unattached. It doesn't have to be a blood or magic binding contract. There were contracts that would allow the boy to void the engagement should he choose when he comes of age. It wasn't commonly used as most parents did not want their children to suddenly get out of a politically and financially favorable marriage. It was the same contract he planned for James when the time comes, perhaps before he goes to Hogwarts.

Still, it was Augustus's choice. He did understand his friend's reluctance. It wasn't only that Augustus had promised against using Severus as a pawn (basically) but he also felt guilty for not doing enough for Eileen. Fleamont knew Augustus was reflecting his guilt towards his grandson which was why the wizard did everything to make things right regardless of a long-time culture or practice.

"How do you plan to hide it when the boy goes to Hogwarts? He will be in a dorm full of other boys, Augustus," said Fleamont with concern.

"Severus knows not to shower or simply undress in the presence of anyone else, male or female. And it won't be noticeable unless he shows it himself. In any case, I will try to brew a glamour potion for him," answered Augustus.

"If it does come out, at least you won't have that Malfoy boy asking for his hand anymore. Abraxas had an iron-clad contract with Cygnus. What you have to worry about is Walburga. I know she hasn't accepted any prospects for her two sons yet." Fleamont shook his head faintly. Walburga might be a cousin but there was not an ounce of saneness in that woman. It was one of the main reasons Fleamont didn't associate with many of the Blacks. He does maintain a stable relationship with Alphard though.

"I hope I will not have to worry about that at all," grumbled Augustus. They didn't have a contract arranged for Eileen, a decision his father was extremely displeased with and was blamed for her 'disgraceful dalliance'.

"Here, here," echoed Fleamont. "Anyhow, it is almost lunch, is it not? Call the boys lest James would get too bored and drag Severus into mischief."

Augustus chuckled as he stood from his seat. "He can try. Severus is amazingly the most behaved child I ever came across. Totally opposite of young James."

"True," agreed Fleamont with a sly grin. It was partly his and his wife's fault. They coddled and spoiled James— too much, unfortunately. They couldn't help it. James was their miracle as they never thought they could ever have children.

While Augustus was ordering a house-elf to inform the children it was time for lunch, Fleamont suddenly had a late realization.

"Have you seen how James reacted to seeing Severus?" asked Fleamont casually.

Augustus glanced at his friend for a second before humming. "I can't say I have noticed. Why?"

"I believe James might be having his first crush."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been a while since I've updated. And I don't think I'll get to update as much as I did before because my school workload is hectic as shit. Still, I won't abandon this story. I'm waiting for Christmas break maybe then I'd be able to write again to my leisure.

"If the beautiful were not in us, how would we ever recognize it?"

-Ernst Haas

* * *

It was only a month later that Alexios and Nikolaus came to Prince Manor for a visit.

The Ministry was extremely surprised to know that the Wizarding Greece Prince had stepped inside Britain willingly— and for social reasons. They do not know what he was doing nor do they know who he was visiting with his son. Sure, they had the Crown Prince currently in British soil but Prince Seth was exclusively living in the muggle world.

Alexios did not really have anything against the current minister, as did his brother, the King. The rift between the countries had been for more than a century. Still, they do not typically engage in affairs unless required mostly because of a 'disagreement' of beliefs. It was easier to cut ties than to continue an unhealthy relationship.

They do, however, know that current Minister Bagnold was trying to reform the bond between the two countries. After all, the Greeks have access to rare magical knowledge seeing that they had one of the first magical civilizations in the world. It would be such a waste not to have access to those.

So when they found out that Prince Alexios and Prince Nikolaus were applying for frequent access into Magical Britain, the Minister made sure they were as comfortable as possible.

"Your Highness, welcome to Britain," greeted Minister Bagnold with a firm handshake. "What brings you here, if I may be bold enough to ask?"

"My son and I are visiting a person very dear to us." Alexios did not bother telling exactly who they were visiting nor did he plan to ever tell it. They only had to visit the ministry once, just to have their access approved.

She would have pried but looking at the wizard's impatient expression, she went against it. Bagnold knew it was all she'd get from the Prince so she only wished them luck as she watched the two princes portkey to their destination. No matter, it surely won't be the last time she'll be seeing the Greeks.

Alexios and Nikolaus arrived right in the middle of the Prince Manor front lawn. Augustus and Severus were already waiting for them on the porch, and as soon as Severus laid eyes on his foster family, the boy instantly ran to give them both a crushing hug.

Augustus followed his grandson and shook Alexios's hand firmly. "Welcome to England, Alex, Nikolaus. Let us continue this inside."

"Thank you, Augustus," replied the prince as he glanced towards the man with a smile, his hand carding through Severus's hair.

They were ushered inside the manor directly into one of the bigger sitting rooms. Tea was already prepared by the elves and Augustus especially had stocked the pantry with ones from Greece to better accommodate their guests.

While the adults conversed— mostly about how Severus was adapting to his new home, the boys were up in Severus's room. Sev really wanted to show his brother the potions lab his grandfather made for him. James didn't like potions very much and Severus thought Niko would like it like he did.

"Look, Nik, I've got my own lab like back home!" exclaimed Severus happily as he dragged Nikolaus inside the connecting room.

Niko took notice of how Severus still regarded Greece as his home. It made him happy that his little brother didn't forget them at all, that even if he was very far away, Severus was still the same boy he promised to protect.

"It looks wonderful, Bambi. It looks even better than the one you have at home." Nikolaus studied the room approvingly. While he wasn't very interested in the art of potion-making, he knew Severus was a sucker for it.

"Are you happy here, Sev?" asked Nikolaus out of the blue. He was leading them out the room.

It took Severus by surprise but didn't dwell too much on how the question came to be. "Uh-huh. It's colder, though. And I made a new friend. His name is James."

The two boys sat on the edge of Severus's bed as they stared on the same blank wall.

"James? Is he good to you?" Nikolaus can't help but feel protective.

Severus only nodded. "I like him. He's funny. But he really, really likes flying... I don't."

The grimace on Sev's face made Niko chuckle. The first time he made Severus fly with him, the boy stayed mad at him for a whole day. As if it was his fault Severus was afraid of heights.

"I'm glad you're making friends. We really missed you at home, though."

Severus leaned his head on Niko's side. "I really missed you, too." His voice was quiet and distant.

The two boys sat there in silence, basking in the presence of one another. It wasn't until Severus invited Nikolaus to check out the latest potion he invented that they began to thoroughly make use of their limited time.

Of course, Alexios also made sure he had his time with Severus. The boy shared with him all the stuff he did in the manor and of his new friend. He told Alexios about the house-elves and the garden, and how much he loved the running around the hedges.

Alexios was glad Severus was settling in nicely. He didn't have to worry so much for the boy since he knew Augustus was very capable of taking care of Severus. He knew that now. It was all he wanted for Severus.

\---

Augustus finally hired a tutor for Severus after a careful deliberation and an oath of silence.

Alicia Brown, a young 27-year-old witch, was hired to teach Severus on Monday to Wednesday from nine in the morning to two in the afternoon, just in time for his nap. She would have to improve Severus's reading and writing skills, and teach him basic Latin, maths, and history. Augustus preferred to handle Severus's etiquette, pureblood traditions, and house duty lessons, as well as in potions.

Severus's tutor did not know of his gift but just to be safe, Augustus made her swear and oath of silence. It wasn't unusual as most do practice it towards governesses. Alicia was from a pureblood family so she knew of it.

James also regularly visited Prince Manor, as did Severus in Potter Manor. Euphemia Potter had fallen in love with Severus the second she met the boy. She loves James with all her heart and soul but the 7-year-old can be quite a handful at times. Severus had a knack of making James behave. Her son, even though he was older than Severus, seem to follow the younger boy's actions. Severus was a very quiet and modest child, and Euphemia simply adored him. It helped that the little boy was for the lack of right term, gorgeous. He had silky hair that reached below his ears and sometimes covered half his face when the wind blows. The pale porcelain skin glowed, with eyes like onyx and pinkish-red lips. It was like Severus was destined to sport a rosy blush on his cheeks his whole life.

Euphemia wasn't the only one enamored by the boy. She knew for a fact that her son had a serious crush on Severus but had a feeling James didn't know it yet. James always comes home from Prince Manor with a huge smile and speaks about Severus from morning to evening. It was a little concerning for the parents when they realized their son might just be gay. No, they love James all the same but if James does choose to marry a man, they won't be getting any grandchildren unless their son adopts. Adoption wasn't common in the wizarding world. Children already come rare. No magical parent ever abandons a child.

Of course, James might just be ostracized for his preference but Euphemia hoped the Wizarding World might lose its prejudice against homosexuals. While they may be able to bond legally, the public's view on them especially in the pureblood society would be less than appealing. After all, the ' _sole purpose_ ' of marriage was to produce magical heirs.

Euphemia didn't know Severus was a bearer. If she did then there was no doubt she would have had that discussion with Augustus.

Severus did meet other children his age from all the events and dinners his grandfather brought him along but no one was a friend like James. Severus didn't like the other children. They were mean to him.

One time, Augustus was invited by the Felix Rosier to a dinner with his family. Prince Holdings had long since invested in other's businesses and the Rosiers aimed to make a business deal with Augustus.

Severus had only been in England for three months and the old wizard brought him along. In the end, Augustus realized he should never have accepted the invite at all. The moment he introduced Severus as his grandson, Felix unintentionally sneered at the boy and his son spat and called him mudblood. Everyone was aware that Augustus's daughter had gotten herself pregnant by a muggle and some even believed she'd run off with the scum. Of course, Felix apologized promptly as he needed Augustus Prince's money. It didn't deter the Prince Lord. As soon as Severus was badmouthed, Augustus ended their night.

The little boy didn't understand why his grandfather had gotten so furious towards the other people and immediately carried him back home. That night, Augustus sat him down and told him that he should never listen to what those people say. That him having a muggle father (which no one knew who it was as Eileen never got the chance to tell anyone) did not make him any less of a wizard. After that, Augustus didn't attend any more dinners with families he knew may spout disgraceful words about his grandson. He was all too happy to cut ties with such prejudiced people. After all, it wasn't like the Princes needed them. They already had shares in a handful of businesses including the Cleansweep Broom Company, the first developers of broomsticks for sports. Even then, with only the potions company Augustus built with Fleamont, he and Severus would live very comfortably.

Very few people had seen Severus but he had been the talk of the circle for some time. They all did not understand how Augustus was so accepting of a half-blood spawn since Atticus Prince was his father and everyone knew Atticus Prince was an epitome of a proud pureblood.

It was why Augustus kept Severus away from the public. He would rather face the music alone than have his grandson experience discrimination. Also, it was safer to distance the boy from the elitists so if Severus's gift comes to light, they won't have to worry so much about blackmails. Other than James, Severus didn't have many friends.

To Severus, it wasn't much of a difference. He never was one to enjoy a crowd and he liked James enough. Moreover, he had Nikolaus visiting him every fortnight. He was happy with how things were.

James was once again spending the afternoon in Prince Manor after Severus's tutoring sessions. He and Severus had formed a bond within the months. James really liked spending time with the slightly younger boy even if Severus liked different things. James was a bit more adventurous and reckless while Severus tends to enjoy reading his books or drawing. Sometimes, James would join Sev in what he does. Other times, Severus would join James in making a mess out of the manor. And if James ever wanted to fly, Severus would lay on the ground playing with his trains and sailboats while James zoomed above him.

It was one of those days.

"Sev, just once! I promise we won't fall. I'm very good at flying!" pleaded James. He really wanted Severus to join him in the air. He was even willing to let him ride along with him.

Severus who was sprawled on the grass with a storybook in his hand looked up at the boy hovering above him. "No, Jamie. I like it here."

"You always say that," whined James as he hopped off his broom to plop down next to his friend. He took a peek at the cover of the book Severus was reading. "What are you reading anyway? That looks new."

Severus nodded without looking at him. "Niko gave it to me yesterday. It's about an elephant trying to save a whole village inside a small speck of dust."

James furrowed his eyebrows at the plot. He never heard any story like that before. Why would an elephant save a village? And how did a village get inside a speck of dust? Were they shrunk?

Severus hadn't noticed his friend's confused face and continued telling the story. "The elephant, his name is Horton, goes into these adventures to put Whoville, that's the village, somewhere safe. The other animals were mean to him and told him he was stupid and crazy for thinking there were people in the speck of dust but Horton says again and again that 'a person is a person no matter how small'." Severus quoted the book. He remembered what his grandfather told him many nights ago; that his blood status didn't matter and it didn't make him any less of a wizard.

"That's... deep," deadpanned James, not fully understanding what his friend had just said. His mind was still trying to comprehend the fact that an entire village can fit inside a speck of dust. "I've never heard dad tell me that story before, though. But it's good, I guess."

"Niko said it's a muggle children's book," shrugged Severus.

"Oh! Well, that explains it then."

Severus goes back to reading his book the third time seeing that the conversation was over. James, on the other hand, kept musing next to the boy. His thoughts were haywired as usual.

Out of the blue, James asked, "Why have I not met Nikolaus yet? He only comes to visit when I'm not here."

Severus shrugged again but this time, faced his friend. "I don't know. Do you want to meet him?"

"Of course! You said he's your brother, right?"

"Uh-huh. Maybe we should ask Grandfather then." Severus didn't wait for James's agreement as he stood from where he's sprawled. "Come on. Grandfather is in his study."

James silently and mindlessly followed Severus inside the manor. He wasn't sure what Severus was going to ask Uncle Gus but chose not to comment on it. If Severus wanted to do something, the boy would make it happen.

Severus knocked twice on the huge oak door outside the Lord's Study, letting his grandfather know it was him.

"Boys? Do you need anything?" asked Augustus curiously at the two children.

Severus stepped forward to come stand next to Augustus and rested his head on the man's side. "James wanted to know when he'd get to meet Niko."

Augustus arched his eyebrow at the Potter heir. He was quite surprised it took James two months to ask. The boy had continually heard of Nikolaus but until today, James had not commented on it.

"I'll have to talk to Alex and Fleamont first. Maybe the next time Niko comes to visit, James will be around." Augustus peered at his grandson's friend questioningly.

"Thanks, Uncle Gus!" beamed James before frowning and grumbling. "Sev keeps talking about this Niko boy and I haven't met him yet."

Augustus realized James was a little jealous of someone else having Severus's attention. As much as he loved the kid, James can be a brat when he doesn't get what he wants. He deemed it safe as long as James didn't do anything or say anything that might hurt his grandson. Jealousy does stem hatred.

"Do not worry so much. You'll meet him soon enough," smiled Augustus as he ruffled James's hair. "Now that you are here, it's high time you floo back home, James. Your parents want you home before dinner."

James groaned in displeasure while Severus pouted at him. "Alright. Thanks for letting me come today, Uncle Gus. Bye Sev." James engulfed Severus in a hug before taking the older wizard's hand. Even though James was an expert in flooing, Augustus still preferred taking the boy himself, just to be sure James arrived safely.

As per usual, Severus waited on the settee for his grandfather to floo back from taking James home. It wasn't long until Augustus came back from the Potters. Severus was instantly standing next to his grandfather.

"How was your day, little one?" asked Augustus warmly.

"It was fine, Grandfather. James keep making me fly with him," complained Severus with a pout.

"I'll never understand why you don't like flying, lad. When I was your age, it was all I wanted to do. You do know when you start Hogwarts, you'll be required to pass Flying class?"

Severus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hogwarts is still years away."

"Be that as it may, you're going to have to get used to the idea. Anyhow, what would you like for dinner?" Augustus thought he should cook for the night just to keep his mind occupied with mundane things. He had had such a long day dealing with matters of family duties and businesses that an evening with his grandson, surrounded by aromatic spices was just what he needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Snames fans!

_"Love is the recognition of oneness in the world of duality."_

_-Eckhart Tolle_

* * *

James did not know what to expect when he was told he was invited to Nikolaus's 11th birthday party.

On one hand, he was excited to finally meet Severus's brother in all but blood. It was a long wait, to be honest. Having no idea that Nikolaus was a prince, James assumed Niko must be a very busy boy because it took another month since Severus had asked Uncle Gus.

On the other hand, it was daunting. James was used to attending birthday parties, but his dad told him it would be held outside Britain, specifically in Greece. It would be James's first time outside the country, and when he thought about it, he realized he would be the only kid who won't know anyone else aside from Severus. He found that he didn't like that one bit. He was worried Nikolaus won't like him and might tell Severus not to be his friend anymore.

James knew Severus held Nikolaus on a high pedestal.

"James," called Fleamont from outside his bedroom door. "Are you set? Augustus and Severus are already downstairs."

"Coming!" yelled James back. He quickly grabbed his coat and the neatly wrapped present courtesy of his mum from his desk and checked himself in the mirror once more.

Dressed in a dark gray vest over a white dress shirt paired with black trousers and black leather shoes, James dashed downstairs with his robe hanging over his shoulders.

Euphemia was all over Severus, fussing and cooing when James reached the drawing-room. The little boy was dressed in a simple dark button-down shirt with suspenders holding his khaki-colored shorts. James's mum was combing Severus's already smooth hair.

"There you are!" exclaimed Fleamont when he caught his son coming in. He then turned to his wife and rolled his eyes in jest. "Mia, let Severus breathe. Merlin!"

Severus giggled when the witch glared at her husband. "It's alright, Uncle. I can breathe still."

Augustus snorted and beckoned Severus next to him. Their portkey would activate in less than 10 minutes. Knowing his grandson, Severus would undoubtedly get nauseous after the trip. Augustus had a potion in his breast pocket ready to soothe the boy's stomach.

James went straight to Severus and gave his best friend a hug. "You look very nice, Sevy."

Severus beamed and returned the hug. "You look nice too!"

The adults shared a look and grinned. James was blushing all while Severus was being oblivious, not that they could blame the boy. He was only 6 years old! Augustus had a feeling he won't have to put Severus into any unwanted betrothals if things go well.

And while James wasn't that much older, he did grow up around his older cousins enough to have a small understanding of certain relationships. Hell, he fancied him for quite some time. Perhaps even the first time he met the onyx-eyed boy.

The 7-year-old, almost 8, didn't think there was anything wrong with fancying his best friend. From what his cousin Delphi told him to fancy someone means you really like them and want to be with them forever. James really liked playing with Severus even if the boy won't fly with him.

Fleamont could only hope Severus and James would end up together. Not because their offspring would be 'magically superior', nor because the Prince fortune was something to behold, but because Fleamont wanted his son to be happy. He knew though that talking to Augustus about arranging a contract for the boys was futile— at least at the moment. Augustus really wasn't a fan of the practice even before Severus came into the picture. Perhaps because Atticus once tried to arrange a marriage between him and a witch 10 years older than he was. It was quite Augustus's luck that his late wife, Melania Prince nee Avery, had come from a respectable Pureblood family that Atticus allowed their union.

Yet, Fleamont did not doubt James would be happy with Severus, and Severus happy with James. After all, the Potters usually get it right the first time.

The group arrived at the receiving area earlier than the rest of the guests. It was more because there were so many people waiting to say hi to Severus. Also, Alexios thought it would be better to introduce James to Nikolaus before his son's friends arrive.

"Augustus, Fleamont. I trust you had a safe journey?" inquired Prince Alexios with a small smile. He noticed Severus and James, he presumed, was sitting on the bench, their backs turned to the rest of the adults, currently in a serious discussion.

"We did, thank you," replied Augustus.

Alexios nodded in acknowledgment and turned his head to the only witch with them. "And you must be Mrs. Potter. Euphemia, right?"

"I am, Your Highness. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Euphemia accepted the handshake demurely.

"Please, call me Alex. From what I assume, you are a permanent figure in my adoptive son's life."

Euphemia couldn't resist giving the prince a warm smile. "Indeed. Severus is such a wonderful boy."

All the men nodded in agreement. With that, they all turned to the two boys who still had not noticed the Prince's arrival and continued on with their conversation.

It wasn't until Alexios called for Severus that the children snapped their heads towards the adults. Severus was instantly on his feet and dashed to hug his foster father.

"Papa, this is James," introduced the boy happily, pushing James in front of him.

James squeaked at being openly shoved and cast a small glare at Severus who only returned an innocent grin. James peered at Alexios and again, squeaked, making his parents snort.

"I-uh, hello sir," stammered a pale James. Alexios wasn't by any means scary but when your friend basically forces you to stand less than a foot away from someone new, surely it would surprise anyone.

"Hello, James. My name is Alexios, Severus's adoptive father. I'm glad I now have a face to go with the name. Severus has been talking about you all the time." This time, James blushed strongly and looked away. It didn't go unnoticed by the prince and he raised an eyebrow at the older wizards and which who in turn shook their heads in amusement.

"Very well, then. Come. Nikolaus is waiting."

Severus held onto Alexios's hand as they walked down the path to the revival-styled house. The party will be held inside their family home, as opposed to having it in the palace ballroom.

As soon as the group entered the room, Nikolaus let out a yell and tackled Severus in a bone-crushing hug.

Severus merely giggled and returned the hug as ferociously as it was given. He handed the birthday boy his and James's gift which James earlier had Severus hold onto. A moment later, the pair pulled away and Severus ran to grab James over.

"This is James!" introduced Severus excitedly. "James, this is Nikolaus!"

James, again, was flustered at being shoved towards new people. Add to the fact that Nikolaus seemed to be eyeing him from head to toe, almost as if he was judging him. He didn't like it.

"So you're James," drawled Nikolaus as he folded his arms over his chest and stood straighter. He was only eleven, a very new eleven at that, but made an effort to look much older, perhaps to scare his little brother's new friend. Well, he doesn't really want to scare the boy. He just wanted to act like a big brother protecting his baby brother.

James dumbly nodded and grasped Severus's hand tightly making the younger boy yelp and adorably glared at him. James mouthed a 'sorry' and loosened his grip but not taking his hand off the other boy's.

"Hello," whispered James shyly. Nikolaus was nearly a foot taller than them which was saying something as James wasn't exactly short. James looked towards his parents only to find them in a serious conversation with Niko's father.

"Are you sure you're a good friend to Severus?" Nikolaus arched his eyebrow at the messy-haired boy. "You see, he's very important to me and I can't be around to protect him all the time. Are you sure you're up for the job?" As if it was James's responsibility as a friend to protect Severus.

James didn't mind though and he really does think it was his duty to protect Severus as he was older than the Prince heir. He nodded seriously, getting Nikolaus's approval.

"Niko, stop scaring Jamie! He's a very good friend!" scolded and defended the smallest of the group.

The eleven-year-old turned to Severus with a warm smile and ruffled his hair. "There, now, _Bambi_. I'm not scaring James. Isn't that right, Jamie?"

James squeaked out and immediately shook his head. "No, no, I'm not scared. Not at all!" However, his voice was a pitch higher than normal.

Severus didn't notice it and nodded once. "Good." His serious expression turned beaming as he hugged Niko for the second time. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Sev." Nikolaus smiled warmly at the adorable raven before turning again to James. "Come on then, James. I'll introduce you to the rest. My cousins from Italy will be coming over."

James silently followed the older boy, relieved that Nikolaus wasn't telling Severus to stop being his friend. Maybe being friends with Severus's brother won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching.

Augustus stopped celebrating Yule since his wife died, and even before that, they only celebrated it privately. Now that he had Severus with him, the holiday once again felt alive. He had something to thank for and to live for. Even though he lost two of the people he loved, he gained the most precious grandson. It would be Severus's first Christmas with him and Augustus vowed to make it perfect.

Everything was going well. Augustus had a present in mind for Severus which he knows the boy will be ecstatic of. He planned to head to Diagon Alley right after the Wizengamot meeting and get his grandson his very first real potions equipment, suitable for a first year in fact. The wizard was confident in Severus's ability as he had spent months tutoring the boy. Severus was a natural like his mother and himself which made Augustus feel quite proud. He personally (and professionally) thought Severus was capable of handling real, first grade, simple potions under his supervision.

So with a contented heart, Augustus flooed to the Ministry, giddy to have it done with so he can finally head to the apothecary. Alicia was already instructed to take Severus to Potter Manor after their session as the wizard didn't want his grandson, no matter how well behaved, to be left alone in the huge manor with only house elves as companions.

"Lord Prince," called a silky voice from behind.

Augustus gracefully turned his head to acknowledge the said person. "Lord Malfoy." He nodded.

Abraxas casually flicked invisible dust from his lapel and with an arrogant expression said, "How is your grandson? Severus, right?" Judging from his voice, it was far from concern.

Augustus schooled his face impassively. Abraxas had always been a snotty little uppity brat he had the displeasure to be around in his youth given the Princes and the Malfoys had long dealt business together. "Indeed. And how is Lucius? I heard he's starting Hogwarts next year."

"He is. I am very proud of him. Such a wonderful boy. A very _suitable_ heir."

It took all of Lord Prince's patience not to curse the man before him and merely nodded his head once in acknowledgment of his unnecessary comment. He was especially glad to hear the court starting as he loathed to think he'd have to suffer an extended period in the presence of the obnoxious prat. He wished Fleamont had attended with him but alas, his closest friend was out of the country in search of a rare potions ingredient.

Thankfully, the session had gone uneventful as the only bill discussed was the addition of a new subject in Hogwarts— Ancient Studies. Not many were opposed to the addition, mostly due to the fact that they currently have only one Ancient Studies Master in the UK who was, for the lack of a better term, ancient.

It pleased Augustus that he did not have to spend more than what was required. He wanted to get on his day and head back to his grandson soon.

His preparations did indeed turn fruitful as when Christmas came, Severus was one happy child.

It was as wonderful as Augustus imagined. The house-elves had outdone themselves on the decorations as well as the meals. Severus was unsurprisingly giddy at opening his presents first thing in the morning. The boy was almost in tears when he found a real potion kit among the pile and proceeded to tackle his grandfather in a hug. Add to the fact that Severus also received a beautiful journal from James that had the little potioneer's initials on it, Severus was extremely happy.

A few weeks later, Severus's happiness increased by ten-fold. He was finally 7 years old; basically a grown-up now. James always used his age as an excuse to smother Severus, telling him he was older than the raven therefore Severus should follow his orders— not that it ever happened anyway. He'd tease Severus for being younger than him even though in the end, James was usually the one ordered by the younger boy instead.

Severus's birthday party was a simple gathering rather than the typical grand 7-year-old birthday party the Pureblood Society usually observes. Of course, Alex and Nikolaus had attended, bringing tons of gifts from the rest of the family, the servants, and even the guards.

While Augustus thought Severus should interact with children aside from Nikolaus and James, he decided to have it on another day instead of inviting them on the boy's birthday. He did not want to overwhelm Severus, especially not on his birthday. Severus might not be a recluse and introverted kid but he does seem to enjoy his personal space very much.

So a week and a half after Sev's birthday, Augustus invited Philippe and Elizabeth Bones for a business dinner, at the same time have them bring their young children so they could meet Severus.

The Bones children apart from Edgar who was currently in his first year at Hogwarts had taken a liking to the Prince heir which delighted the doting grandfather's heart.

8-year-old John and 7-year-old Amelia were very well-mannered children, much like Severus and they spent the early night playing exploding snap on the drawing-room floor while the adults worked on a business deal.

"How come I haven't seen you in any galas, Severus?" asked Amelia as they sprawled on the floor after a very loud, messy game.

"Grandfather doesn't like many people," said Severus. His tone then changed and whispered back as if the grown-ups were in their presence, "But I think he only said that so I wouldn't get hurt. I know some didn't like me being here."

Amelia gasped and scowled. John nodded furiously behind her. "Why wouldn't people like you?!" John furrowed his brows angrily. He couldn't think of anything wrong with Severus. The boy was fun to play with even though he was quiet.

Severus half-shrugged. "Grandfather said it was because my father was a muggle... I don't even know him."

"So you're half-blood?"

The raven nodded and glanced apprehensively towards his two new friends. "Is that alright with you?"

Amelia's eyes widened and huffed, "Duh, of course. Mummy's half-blood as well. It would be hypo... hypotr... it would be two-faced of us."

"Hypocritical," corrected Severus with a smile.

John rolled his eyes and mumbled 'walking dictionary' in jest that earned him a playful punch and growl from Severus.

It was funny how easy it was for Severus to earn new friends. He's always been good at that even though he doesn't usually do much, nor had he had a lot of chances at it. Granted, he had made friends with their neighbors when he lived with his mother but none of them felt as real as the friends he had when he moved to the UK. He couldn't exactly count Nikolaus because he was his brother.

And it wasn't just the Bones that he made friends with, though the two slightly older children were the closest he had apart from James. He did meet a few more children, some younger than him, most of them older. Severus had made friends with Mr. Fortescue's daughter, Alice, and Benji Ollerton, the grandson of Barnaby Ollerton, owner of the Cleansweep Broom Company. He also met Icarus Nott and Sandra Zabini who were his age, and Kai Chang who was two years younger than him.

James, for his part, wasn't happy to share his best friend at all. Not even with Benji who loved flying as much as he did. He'd become quite possessive and every time someone else— didn't matter if it was someone he knew— James would hog Severus all to himself and scowl at anyone who dares to take the raven-haired away from his side. It came to a point that Fleamont had to intervene and had a very patient chat with the boy.

"James, I know you and Severus are best friends but Severus can have friends of his own too much as you have," said Fleamont.

James pouted and whined. "But dad! They're taking Sev from me! He's mine!"

Fleamont grabbed James carefully but firmly by the shoulders and shook his head. "They cannot take Severus from you, son, just as you cannot take Severus from them. He is not an object to possess. Severus won't like that. Am I understood?"

The boy looked as if he was resisting tears and nodded slowly. "I understand, dad. Severus is not an object. I know." James looked down sadly for thinking of his best friend like that. He just can't help but feel jealous. For almost a year, it had always been him and Severus.

The father sighed and ruffled his son's hair, knowing just what James had on his mind. "You need not worry, James. Severus won't stop being your best friend just because he's making new ones. Soon enough, you're going to Hogwarts. You won't want Severus alone for a whole year, wouldn't you?"

That sobered James and nodded, this time with more aggression. No, he probably won't stop feeling jealous but he's not just going to let it get in between his and Severus's friendship. If it means he had to deal with other kids then so be it.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Love is recognition, perhaps the highest form of it."_

_\- Mary Mcmullen_

* * *

Severus thrived socially and academically in the two years he lived with his grandfather. Augustus had no doubt his grandson would become the youngest Potions Master in all of Europe. He was diligent in his studies and training. The boy was as good, if not better than any of those pureblood heirs and heiresses.

Better than he'd ever been as a child, in all fairness.

His friendship with James grew even closer even though they had started having separate friends. Like most children raised in the Wizarding World, when James turned 8, he began attending a private class he shared with other children including John and Alice. Small private classes were common in their practice. Some groups only allowed Purebloods, though the one James attended allowed half-bloods. He was classmates with Frank Longbottom, Marlene Mckinnon, William Greengrass, Remus Lupin, Alfie Karfic, Jeffrey Mcmillan, and Edward Prewett. Of them all, Remus was James's closest friend in school.

Still, James and Severus were thick as thieves. No matter their personality differences, both boys were the best of friends. The Prince heir's quiet and reserved nature perfectly balances the Potter heir's wild and carefree one.

There was no point in arguing that James was spoiled by his parents. So when he asked his parents if he could sleepover at Severus's, Fleamont and Euphemia resigned themselves to having a Severus over or James away at least twice a month, to the point where James already has his own room in the Prince Estate and Severus has his in Potter Manor.

Of course, it did worry Augustus that his little Severus would be spending the night with another boy but quickly shook those thoughts away. It wasn't like they weren't supervised. And even though it was clear that James held a torch for his grandson, the Potter heir was still a young, innocent boy.

Augustus, however, was slowly starting to accept that he won't get to wrap Severus in a safety bubble forever. There will come a time when his grandson would finally start his schooling and possibly sleep in a dormitory. It was easy for him to dismiss any negative thoughts of Severus and James together because he was certain no harm will come to the two boys. James, for all his mischief, was still young and innocent. And even then, Augustus was confident in Fleamont and Euphemia's upraising.

Everything was quite perfect. Even Severus's status as a carrier hadn't garnered any unwanted attention.

...

Up until one morning in October.

Augustus and Fleamont were out of town on a conference, Euphemia was visiting her family, and Philippe Bones, an Auror, had just gotten back on a mission and was in the Ministry for reporting.

On busy weekends such as this, the children usually spend their day together. This time, Severus and James were on a play date with the Bones children. Nothing too troubling.

But of course, with four young children, mischief was unfortunately expected.

In the children's defense, they didn't know the berries were poisonous. They were merely playing near the edge of the forest at the back of the Bones residence. Amelia and John were used to their backyard and had always loved picking blackberries. One thing led to another and all four children were picking random berries and eating them out of curiosity. Severus might be a smart kid but he was still that— a kid.

So when Elizabeth Bones called them in for lunch, she had not anticipated having to face four dizzy, green-faced miscreants. One look at the single holly berry still clutched on her son's hand had her in panic and immediately called St. Mungo's.

In a matter of minutes, Severus, James, John and Amelia were taken to the children's ward. The four had already started throwing up really bad. Even Severus and Amelia had accidents that the healers couldn't simply spell them clean. Severus in particular was a sobbing mess and vehemently refused to be cleaned up. The healers simply assumed the boy was ashamed and tired. They couldn't give them any sleeping potions until they took their antidotes.

Elizabeth quickly sent a Patronus (she was lucky she was a fully trained Auror and learned to do that) to Augustus, Fleamont, Euphemia, and Philippe.

Euphemia was the first to arrive followed by Philippe. The two promptly went to find the children. They didn't know what was happening or why some healers were looking at them with awe and interest. All they knew was that one moment they were in the children's ward getting worried for the children and the next minute they were directed to a heavily private ward on a different floor level.

Fleamont and Augustus didn't arrive until half an hour later due to having troubles with their portkey.

Augustus immediately demanded for Healer Smethwyck, the Prince family healer to personally look after his grandson and his friends. It wasn't just because he wanted the kids to have the best care possible but also because he was worried a random healer might discover something. Apart from Alexios and Fleamont, only Healer Smethwyck knew of Severus's gift.

Unfortunately, everything that could go wrong went wrong. Healer Smethwyck was on sick leave, his grandson and his friends were experiencing heavy bouts of stomach cramping and diarrhea. A healer trainee had cleaned them up, accidentally discovering Severus's condition.

Augustus realized quickly it was too late when he arrived in St. Mungo's. His demands for their family healer had no effect. While he and Fleamont were dashing through the hospital hallways to get to their little ones, whispers were already popping out left and right. Some louder than others.

The news of the Prince heir being a bearer echoed through the walls of St. Mungo's. Patient confidentiality be damned.

With utmost determination and seething anger, Augustus made his way to the children's room, snarling and scowling at the few interns and onlookers wanting to have a glimpse of the young bearer.

"Grandpa!" cried his weeping grandson behind the protective hold of Elizabeth Bones.

"Severus! Merlin, I am so worried!" Augustus scooped the little raven in his arms and cuddled him close. He could faintly hear Fleamont barking at the busybodies to leave. He could hear the Bones talking about calling the Aurors for added security. He could hear Euphemia comforting a confused and worried James while the two Bones children had long succumbed to sleep. He could hear them but at that moment, nothing was more important than the sobbing of his precious Severus.

"I didn't m-mean to, G-grandfather! I- I said no b-but they, they still dr-dressed me," explained Severus between sobs. Severus hated disappointing his grandfather. He was always careful and prided himself in his ability to keep a secret.

"Hush, my little prince. I do not blame you at all," whispered Augustus. He felt his heart twinge with sympathy at the apparent guilt of his young charge. "It matters not now the public knows. Grandfather will deal with it. And you are very tired, yes? Rest, my prince, I'm here now."

The effect of the potions that should have caught up with the child as soon as he took them was finally catching up. Severus had fallen right to sleep with his head buried on his grandfather's neck.

The room as quiet as opposed to the mess outside. Fleamont was pacing across the relatively large space, worry etched on his face, the Boneses were doing their best not to stare at Severus's sleeping figure while carding their fingers over their children's hair, and Euphemia was cuddling her son to sleep.

The question of whether the rumor was true or not was left unsaid. By Augustus's expression alone, everybody in the room could only assume it was.

"Gus..." started Fleamont.

"I know. It will be a riot," sighed Augustus.

Fleamont nodded, "What ever shall we do?" The question wasn't supposed to be rhetorical but Augustus had no answer yet so he left it at that.

"I am really sorry, Augustus. I had no idea," said Elizabeth. She wanted to ask questions about Severus but decided it was not the time for curiosity.

Augustus gave her a smile that did not reach his eyes. "I do not blame you, Liz. You couldn't have known. I would have taken the children here as well."

"Have that healer fired at once," demanded Euphemia. She, too, had so many questions but his worry for the boy she considered a son was more important than her petty grievances of not being informed of Severus's situation.

"I plan on it," replied Augustus gravely, brushing the wayward hair off his grandson's angelic face.

The head healer came by the shared private room shortly and apologized greatly for the appalling conduct of their trainee. Healer Utzon assured the worried grandfather that said healer was quickly dismissed for breaking patient confidentiality. There really was no reason for Severus's predicament to become public news. All four children were privately treated as requested by Elizabeth Bones. Alas, the now ex-healer just could not stop her mouth from announcing in the staff room that the child she assisted dressing up was a bearer. The news then reached the rest of the people in the hospital within minutes. Every healer in the department was on suspension.

Augustus supposed it would happen sooner or later. He could not hide Severus or lock him up a tower for the rest of his life. He considered them lucky that the secret was out at a time when Severus can still be protected inside the manor allowing the news die out for a while. Augustus shuddered to think it come up when Severus is at school.

Of course, the recent developments did not deter the parents and grandparent from chastising the brats of their foolish actions leading them to be poisoned. Fortunately, the children weren't as badly affected since they had not taken more than 3 berries each. Augustus, for his part, was disappointed in Severus's foolishness. He may not recognize every poisonous berry yet but the child knew not to eat just about anything he finds in the wild. Sure enough, that certain lesson would be remembered their whole lives.

Philippe Bones had called authorities as soon as he got Augustus's permission which was why two Aurors stood guard outside the room. Lord Prince couldn't and wouldn't take chance on the safety of his grandson. While it may not be that much of a deal to some wizards and witches, there are a few truly vicious ones out there who would gladly take Severus as bride without consent. Some might even have the boy killed to spite the Prince family name. They had enough enemies as it is.

James was particularly worried for his best friend. He did not understand why everybody was acting skittish and protective. They weren't even allowed to leave the room! When he asked his mum and dad, they told him it wasn't safe to discuss yet and he had to wait until they get home. All he knew was that it had something to do with Severus. And that didin't sit well with him at all.

The three families stayed in St. Mungo's for another two days just to make sure no residual poison was left in their bodies. Their journey home was chaotic and frantic. The hospital's wards prohibited them from apparating or porkeying directly from the rooms which was why they had to leave through the doors. Photographers and journalists were swarming outside the building trying to get a picture or an interview of Lord Prince and his grandson.

Fortunately, the Potters owned an invisibility cloak and lent it to the Princes. Augustus and Severus were able to floo home unbothered.

"Frances, please take Severus to his room," ordered Augustus to the house-elf. Severus glanced up at him with a confused expression.

"I need to speak with Alex for a while, young one. Go with Frances for now."

As soon as he was sure Severus was out the room, he headed back to the fireplace and tossed a decent amount of floo powder, calling the Greek Prince's home.

"Augustus?" Alexios answered.

"We have a situation, Alex. Can you floo right now? I cannot leave Severus in the manor alone."

Alexios responded with an affirmative nod and asked Lord Prince to step back.

"What is the situation? You do not typically request my presence if it is not dire," commented the prince with a tone of concern.

Augustus lead Alexios towards the seat and sighed. "Earlier this week, Severus and his friends were admitted to St. Mungo's— yes he's alright now. That's not the problem. I realize you did not have a subscription of the British paper thus you have no idea what was happening recently.

"Severus's gift had been discovered, Alex. And I am at a loss at what to do. I have not confirmed nor denied anything yet but since I have called Aurors to guard the past few days, the public assumed it true."

Alexios, entirely unlike himself, exhaled shakily. "How did that happen?" He hoped Severus was alright.

Augustus went on to explain the recent events to the prince. He confided in him about his concerns for the safety of his grandson and that he was reluctantly grateful it came out at a time when he can still protect the boy.

"No. You are right. It is bound to happen anyway when he starts school. How is Severus doing?" Alexios asked.

"A bit more quiet than usual. He was feeling guilty over the commotion and blamed himself for not stopping the healer from cleaning him," replied Augustus.

"I trust you've talked him out of that?"

"Of course I did." Augustus felt weary how much the commotions of the foreseeable future might do to Severus. He's already received a few owls hours after the news came out from acquaintances and strangers alike regarding the possibility of a betrothal. If Severus ever reads one of them, he might just be scarred for life. One 40-year-old man even proposed to be married, in quite vulgar words at that, within the year all while Severus was only just 9.

"And what can we do now?" asked Alexios.

"That's why I have called you here. I have no idea aside from redirecting our mail for a while. The house elevs informed me we have been receiving at least two dozen correspondences a day, some of them are quite indecent. I have even received a proposal from Lord Crompton, an old widow asking Severus's hand in marriage." Augustus spat in disgust.

"That is indeed troublesome," commented Alex with a sigh. "Have you called your family lawyer?"

"I have. Charles informed me that I check Gringotts for any old Prince betrothal contracts in case someone might use them in their favor. I will be doing that first thing tomorrow. He also opposed my wish to sue the Daily Prophet and the healer—unless I want to confirm the rumors."

"Are you? Confirming it, I mean."

Augustus slowly nodded. "I will in time. However, I would like it if Severus enters a contract before I give any confirmation. For security, I suppose. I realize it is foolish of me to leave him available in a co-ed boarding school."

"Have you had anyone in mind yet? And do you think Severus would be open to such change? He is only 9, Augustus. I understand in Britain, it is fairly common to wed at a young age but forgive me if I worry it will harm the boy."

"I understand completely. I, too, am not entirely on board with the practice. My father almost did it to me with an awful older witch. Circe, Orion even had to marry his own cousin! I'd love to avoid that for Severus. And while I have someone in mind, it still needs to be discussed some other time. I will have to check in with Sev first if he's agreeable."

Alexios regarded his friend with approval. He was delighted that Augustus would not leave Severus in the dark and make the choice for him. Severus, while young, is intelligent and mature enough to make his own choices. There are contracts which are more lenient than others, sufficient for an early betrothal.

The two continued to talk but moved to less serious topics such as Severus's growing love for muggle Science books and Nikolaus's studies.

With a parting promise of an owl as soon as Augustus had the talk with Severus, Alex flooed back to Greece.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm part Chinese so Happy Chinese New Year! For those that aren't or just don't care then have a happy day anyway. Spread love, especially in the comments, I get enough hate in real life as it is. 
> 
> Again, Severus is a year younger than the Marauders. No rational reason. Mostly dialogues :)

_"True love is your soul's recognition of its counterpoint in another."_

_\- Owen Wilson_

* * *

After the St. Mungo's incident, Fleamont and Euphemia sat down with James and talked to him about Severus's gift, and to the best of their abilities, answered his questions. Not that it helped much. Even though the history of bearers is public knowledge, there was no reason for a child their generation to know about them at a young age. It wasn't in the school curriculum. It was confusing for James when his parents told him Severus is not just a boy.

James didn't see Severus until a week later. Augustus had taken Severus out to Greece for a week in the company of the boy's adoptive father so he could deal with the letters and contracts. James missed his best friend dearly.

Plus, he had about a hundred questions (not all related to his gift) to ask Severus!

So when his mum finally dropped him off Prince Manor, James didn't wait another second before running up to Severus's bedroom. Augustus simply rolled his eyes at the blatant disrespect and offered Euphemia tea.

James found Severus on the bedroom floor reading another muggle book and tackled him with a fierce hug.

"Missed you!" cried James happily. "Where've you been all week?! I thought I was going to die of boredom!"

Severus snorted as he returned the hug. "I was with Papa in Greece. We went to visit Niko in his school. It was amazing."

"Really?? What was it like??" James pulled himself up the floor and plopped right onto Severus's bed.

"It's not a castle like Hogwarts but it was beautiful! Papa said it used to be a small acropolis built by Apollo, the god of knowledge."

"Cool! Though I think I'd still prefer a castle like Hogwarts for a school... you're going to Hogwarts right?" James asked apprehensively. They always talked about going to school together even if they aren't in the same year, but for a moment there, James was worried Severus might like the Greek school more.

Severus simply raised an eyebrow at his best friend and looked at him as if he was stupid. "Of course, where else would I go?"

James breathed in a sigh of relief. "Good... school won't be the same without you."

"I'm a year below you, you know," Severus rolled his eyes.

James waved his hand dismissively. "Eh, semantics."

The two laid side by side in bed, relishing quietly in the company of another. A week apart was a long time for Severus and James. They've gotten so used to each other's presence that it didn't feel right not to see each other for more than three days. Severus was much more experienced with the distance since he usually spends weekends in Greece. Plus, he had practice being separated with Niko and Prince Alexios longer.

James just wasn't used to that yet. The past few days were confusing and lonely for the ten-year-old. His parents had told him his best friend was a someone out of a history book and said best friend wasn't there to answer his questions.

"Are you really a girl?" James blurted after a moment of silence. It was the one thing he was most confused about.

Severus turned his head and blinked at his friend in shock.

" _I'm not a girl!_ Why would you think so?" Severus glared at James heatedly, offended at the innocent question.

"But dad said you are a bearer, carrier, whatever; which means you can have babies when you grow up," defended James. "Girls have _babies_."

"Grandfather said I can be anything I want! He said I don't have to be a girl if I say I'm not. I like being a boy! You said girls have cooties!" whined Severus childishly.

James raised both hands in surrender and then sent Severus a comforting smile. "Don't worry Sev, I like you as a boy too. And even if you are a girl, you won't have cooties!" James suddenly wanting to prove his point, leaned and kissed him on the cheek, surprising himself more than it did Severus.

Severus, instead, beamed at the older boy and gave him a kiss on his cheek as well. It meant James didn't think he had cooties at all. It wasn't anything romantic yet, at least for Severus. His grandfather usually kissed him on the forehead. He thought James kissing him on the cheek was just like that.

As for James, a kiss on the cheek from Severus was enough to turn him tomato-red. He knew for a fact he had a huge crush on his friend for three years. James's was a young 10-year-old boy who had older cousins who were in relationships. There were some information he was privy to that if his father ever found out, his cousins would get the verbal lashing of their lives. At least they didn't tell James anything that was borderline sexual, just tips on how to make girls, or in his case, Severus, fancy him.

It wasn't that James fully understood the potential of his attraction to Severus. For him, Severus was someone he would always want to be around. He wanted to be with Severus like his dad was with his mum. He knew even before they were younger that he wanted to be with Severus when he grows up; that Severus would be his and he would be Severus's.

-

It wasn't until two weeks later that Alex received an owl from Lord Prince.

"Have you talked to him?" Alex asked.

"I have, but I left out the details," replied Augustus.

"What did Severus say?

"Severus knows about wizarding practices so he understands the implication. He has acquaintances that are engaged as well. He asked me if it's for the best and I told him as much. I told him it's what I think is the best course of action. It seemed enough for him and told me he trusts my judgment." Augustus said it with a rather amused and thoughtful smile. "Though he was quite insistent not to be married off very young. He wants to finish his mastery first."

"Smart child. It doesn't have to be magically binding so Severus will still have a choice in the matter when he decides against it in the future." Prince Alexios tapped on the wooden desk, a habit he had when he was thinking.

"That is why I have asked for this meeting. I know you would want to give your insights to the next steps," said Augustus.

"Thank you for considering me, Augustus," smiled Alexios. "In any case, are you arranging a betrothal to a witch or wizard?"

"A wizard," replied Augustus directly. "A wizard will provide further protection when Severus starts school. Most girls I know that are around Severus's age are all raised to be wives thus were not trained to duel."

"Will Severus mind being engaged to a boy?" asked Alexios seriously. While his sexuality no longer matters in the wizarding world, nor does his partner's, it would be cruel to force Severus into a contract with someone he does not even like.

"I think he doesn't know himself yet. Although..." Augustus furrowed his eyebrows and stared at a blank wall, his thoughts running amok. "I have a feeling he wouldn't be adverse if it were James. I trust the Potters. He's his best friend, and I know for a fact James had been crushing on my grandson the moment he laid eyes on Severus. James is also magically gifted. He will be able to protect Severus should the need arise."

"James," drawled Alexios but without the bite. "Will Fleamont agree to this? The contract will be mostly for Severus's benefit."

Augustus nodded. "Fleamont would be ecstatic. He adores Severus and he knows about James's fondness towards my grandson. He was quite worried he wouldn't be having grandchildren, as a matter of fact. James isn't actually subtle in his affection towards Severus."

That earned a snort from the prince. "Well then, James is a lucky boy. It will do him good to remember that," commented Alexios, feeling his protectiveness towards Severus flare.

"I would not worry. I watched him grow up. James is a good and intelligent young lad. He'll be good to and for Severus. I have no doubt." And it was true. Augustus fully believed that. James was already as protective as they were. He would never let anything hurt Severus. A bit spoiled but Severus always had a knack for dealing with the boy.

"I believe we should have Fleamont visit today," suggested Alexios. He wanted to be there while the contract was negotiated. It wouldn't be final though, not without the children's permission.

Augustus gave a single nod and went to floo his friend while Alexios contemplate their decision. It was the most practical and safest route now that everyone knows of Severus's status as a carrier. It should not be a difficult decision considering arranged marriages were normal in the Wizarding World, both inside and outside Britain.

When Alexios warned Augustus against marrying Severus off a few years earlier, he wasn't exactly against betrothing his adopted son, only that he should not be sold like cattle to the richest bidder like many before him. Even if it was for the best, Alexios would still put his foot forward if it meant taking away Severus's happiness. For it being James, Alexios thought it might not be as bad as it seems. He had come to like the Potters and for two years, watched James pining over their little raven. He only hoped they would not end up harming the children.

Fleamont appeared with Augustus with a frown on his usually cheerful face. He shook Alexios's hand firmly and nodded his greetings.

Augustus had not said anything aside from they needed to talk about matters regarding Severus. Fleamont didn't need to be told twice as he immediately flooed straight to Prince Manor. Severus's safety was as important to him as it was for the other two wizards.

He did not, however, guess what Augustus and Alexios needed for him. He simply sat there, slacked-jaw of what Augustus had said.

"This is not a formal appeal yet, but would you be open to negotiating a contract between Severus and James?"

Yes, he was. There was no reason not to. It would take an idiot not to notice James was head over heels for Severus. And he was quite confident that Severus may also have been crushing on his son though more subtle and young. It would also mean Severus would be protected. The mere betrothal will ward off most, if not all suitors. No proper pureblood will dishonor such agreement.

"Of course, I am. Euphemia will be overjoyed. But should we not discuss it with the children?" Fleamont arched his eyebrow towards the other wizards.

"And we will. We just need to discuss the basics of the contract first so we will have something to work with when we talk to them," replied Augustus as he removed a long sheet of parchment from his desk drawer. "This is a standard non-blood binding contract. There will be changes, obviously, and I need both your opinions on this."

Augustus read through the parchment. It was indeed standard. The bonding ceremony will be done on the younger party's 17th birthday, the legal age in the Wizarding world. An heir shall be produced before the 25th birthday, and both parties may or may not provide succeeding children. There's a fidelity clause to it and a chastity clause. No intercourse shall occur before the bonding, as it was proper. Since it would not be blood-binding, the contract can be voided within the same one year period given both parties were amendable. Breach of contract will result in the voiding of the betrothal and compensation of a thousand galleons from the offending party.

"Right, so first, as requested by Severus, he shall not be bonded before he finishes his Mastery so we'll have to amend that part. His 21st birthday perhaps?" Augustus inquired which he received agreements from the other two.

"And regarding a deadline for producing children, I suggest we remove them. I don't want them to look at it as an obligation," said Fleamont. Somehow, he was scared that like him, James might not be as fertile. Putting a deadline on it will only stress his son. Plus, he believes Severus should be able to decide when he wants to have children as it is in fact his body.

That earned agreements as well. They kept the fidelity clause and a chastity clause just until they're both reached maturity, and added a security clause that basically prohibits anyone from interfering with the contract. Doing so will cause his or her magic to be bounded for a whole year. It was Alex's idea that he got from the same engagement agreement he had with his late wife.

They did have a disagreement of some sort as to who takes whose name. Naturally, Fleamont wanted the Potter line to continue. Augustus wanted it for the Prince as well. Thankfully, Alex mitigated and put up the idea of hyphenating. It wasn't traditionally practiced in their society so it did not cross their minds. Usually, girls just take their husband's name and in the case of bearers, the one of less standing (in wealth and power) takes the name of the other.

Power-wise, the Princes were above Potters but in terms of wealth, the Potters were richer. Hyphenating would be a good compromise that way both Noble Houses would be represented.

All that's left was to inform the children.

-

Informing the children was easier than they thought.

James was unsurprisingly ecstatic. Being betrothed to his bestest friend was like a dream come true for him.

Severus, too, was happy with his grandfather's decision. When he was told he would be betrothed before he starts school, he was worried he'd end up marrying a stranger. Severus felt bad for thinking that his grandfather would do that to him.

He was also glad he'd been given time to finish a mastery first before being required to wed.

When the betrothal contract was completed and signed, Augustus immediately released an official statement to The Daily Prophet announcing that Heir Prince was officially engaged. No information as to whom or what the contract includes were released. 

Stories and rumors were written daily for a few weeks. Some were imaginative, others were plain right cruel. Some think it was all a ruse for the Prince family to gain publicity and more power (Ha! as if they need more of that). Some believe Augustus created a potion to turn Severus into a bearer (like that's even possible). There were even talks that Severus wasn't truly half-blood. The Purebloods found it offensive that the 'Gift' as they called it was given to someone mixed with dirty blood. Augustus had completely laughed at that. He could still remember the smug look on Malfoy's face after Eileen was disowned. He was so glad Lucius had entered an iron-clad contract with the youngest Black for Augustus was confident Abraxas would do everything to set his son up with Severus. It was one problem evaded.

Augustus also finally filed a lawsuit against the healer who sold the story to the papers. It may have occurred more than a month prior but the Princes have never been known to forgive and forget.

Soon enough, the hype of a newly discovered bearer was beginning to lose interest on some. Four months after the incident, Severus could already go out to Diagon Alley with his grandfather without being bombarded by the press. His life was back to being relatively normal apart from the continuous completely dishonorable marriage proposals. His lessons with Ms. Brown continued, the play dates weren't as often as before but he could have his friends over anytime he wanted. He still floos in and out of Greece to visit his adoptive family. And his friendship with James hadn't turned south.

Nothing really changed in their relationship apart from the added lessons of Potter family history for Severus and Prince family history for James. Although, Euphemia would take Severus more and more to shop with her given James was never one to spend time in a bookstore and an apothecary. Lady Potter was just glad she could finally unofficially call Severus her son.

There were a few kisses on the cheek now and then, but other than that, the two remained the same. They still fought over their preferred activities. James still couldn't convince Severus to fly with him. Severus still couldn't convince James to test the potions he made. They still made the house elves want to pull their hair out (if they had some).

Everything is _normal._ Just as it had been two years earlier. 

Until James received his letter.


	13. Chapter 13

_“I've been making a list of the things they don't teach you at school. They don't teach you how to love somebody. They don't teach you how to be famous. They don't teach you how to be rich or how to be poor. They don't teach you how to walk away from someone you don't love any longer. They don't teach you how to know what's going on in someone else's mind. They don't teach you what to say to someone who's dying. They don't teach you anything worth knowing.”_   
_― Neil Gaiman, The Kindly Ones_

* * *

James wasn't used to saying goodbye. Even though it was only temporary, he didn't like the fact that he'd have to be apart from Severus, his best friend and intended, for months.

They've always known it would happen sooner or later. James would start school ahead of Severus which means they wouldn't see each other for a long time. Of course, they'd still talk every night through the two-way journal his father and Lord Prince got them, but it won't be the same. James won't get his goodnight kiss on the cheek when one of them heads home. It was secretly James's favorite part of the day.

It was also Severus's favorite but he won't say that. They might be engaged and all but Severus was a sucker for propriety. He read all the books on decorum and betrothal etiquette and even though theirs wasn't normal, he'd sure try to be proper. He knows that kisses shouldn't be given freely. Severus was positive his grandfather was pleased with how he dealt with James. _Teaching that boy boundary... very good, Severus. James needs to learn he won't always get what he wants._ His grandfather would say.

__

He's not an overly emotional person. He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve like James. But it doesn't mean he won't feel like crying when his best friend hugged him goodbye to leave for Hogwarts.

The train station was too crowded for Severus's taste but at that moment, he didn't care. He hugged James like his life depended on it.

"Keep your journal with you at all times. Do. You. Understand?" Severus's face was serious, his eyebrows scrunched conveying his displeasure at relying on the journal alone for communication. He wished he was born a year earlier so he could go to school with James.

"Promise," vowed James, crossing his heart. "I'll write to you tonight when I'll be in bed. In the Gryffindor dorms," A cheeky grin plastered on the 11-year-old's face.

Severus rolled his eyes yet couldn't help but smile. It had been an ongoing inside joke between them. James was adamant he'd be a Gryffindor or else he'll hop on the train back home first thing in the morning. Drama Queen. "Yeah, sure, you brave lion," The smile quickly turned into a frown. "I'll miss you, Jamie."

James pulled the raven into another hug and whispered, "I'll miss you more, Sev."

Severus looked around them for a second and noticed nobody was really minding them. Even his grandfather and the Potters were talking to another couple. The students were already boarding the train and the parents were too busy fussing over their children to even notice them.

So Severus did something he never thought he'd do in public. He kissed James on the lips for a good three seconds.

James simply stood there in shock. He knew they'd eventually kiss but he didn't expect Severus to do it in public. It was their first kiss! And he didn't even get to relish it for all its worth!

"Wow," breathed James dreamily, unconsciously brushing his lips with his fingers.

Severus kept his giggles down at the look of surprise on the other boy's face. "Don't get used to it," he huffed.

"Hey, hey! Let's not be hasty," James waved his hands around. "I expect another one, a longer one when I return for the holidays. 10 seconds! Tops!"

"We'll see," piped Severus with an arched brow and folded arms.

"James! You need to board the train now," called Fleamont a few feet from them, beckoning the two to come closer.

With a defeated sigh, James grabbed Severus's hand in his and dragged him towards the adults. The last goodbyes and tear-filled hugs were exchanged, and a final kiss on the cheek from Severus, James boarded the train.

Severus sighed sadly as he waved back at James. He still had Amelia as company since John's going to Hogwarts as well but it wouldn't be the same. Even Nikolaus has school so it meant he'd have to spend the rest of the year mostly alone.

He can't wait to go to Hogwarts next year.

-

James couldn't find John so he ended up sitting alone in an empty carriage. He wished Severus was with him so he wouldn't feel so alone. He was glad he had the journal though. That way, they could still talk every day.

"Hello," a small, nervous voice greeted from the doorway. "Can I sit here?"

James smiled at the black-haired boy and nodded. "My name is James Potter. Are you a firstie, too?"

The new boy sat opposite of James and seemingly lost the initial shyness. "Yes. My name is Sirius Black. You are a Potter, eh? Dorothea Black married a Potter."

"That's my great-grandmother," informed James. He was familiar with the Blacks but aside from Uncle Alphard, he hadn't met any of them. He once heard his father tell his mum the Blacks were mostly blood supremacists, and since they interact with muggleborns and half-bloods, they see the Potters as blood traitors.

Sirius sat down opposite to James and gave him a long, scrutinizing gaze. "How come I don't see you in any of the parties then?"

James shrugged. "Dad doesn't like going. I don't think I'd like it too. Too stuffy. Plus, I think your family hates mine."

"Parties are stuffy, you got that right. And I don't care if my 'family' hates yours. I hate mine too."

The brunette nodded in sympathy. He would never admit it but that was all Severus's influence. If he hadn't met the raven, he would have seriously told Sirius it was only right to hate his family because they're prejudiced and evil. Even if Severus wasn't with him, his betrothed would be disappointed by his insensitivity. His best friend was a pacifist, whatever that means. He might not agree with a lot of Britain's Wizarding values especially towards muggleborns and half-bloods but he was never one to start a fight. He quite believed in proving them wrong than protesting against everyone else.

"I'm sorry," said James.

"It's alright. My brother, Regulus, isn't so bad. I guess dad too. I hate my mother though."

James nodded with a faint smile. He felt bad for Sirius. He couldn't imagine hating his own mum but with what he knows about the Blacks, it might not be unreasonable. At least Sirius likes his brother and father. Hating your whole family seems like a sad life.

"What have you got there?" asked Sirius curiously, looking at the journal James was holding reverently in his lap.

James glanced back to the boy before staring back at the treasure. "Oh, my betrothed gave this to me."

Sirius' face scrunched up in equal parts disgust and pity. He was thankful his parents hadn't signed a contract for him and his brother yet. Walburga was so preoccupied with pursuing the Prince boy to welcome any other prospect. Only the best for the Blacks, she'd say. Sirius supposed being betrothed to a carrier wasn't so bad. Better that than a sniveling girl. All the girls his age were too annoying. At least a boy can keep up with his pranks.

But looking at the messy-haired boy in front of him, Sirius could see James wasn't against his betrothal judging by how he held his fiancé's gift.

"You must really like her," commented Sirius.

James merely nodded, not bothering to correct the pronoun used. If Severus ever heard that, he would throw a fit at being identified as a girl again. James thought it was adorable. Severus was still adamant that he was a boy if he said he was. James couldn't really refute the argument.

"What's her name? Will she start Hogwarts too?"

"His name is Severus Prince. And no, he won't start Hogwarts until next year," replied James calmly. He was already prepared for the next set of questions

Sirius gaped like a fish. "Prince?! Merlin's saggy balls! You're the one he's betrothed to!"

James didn't reply and went back to running his hands over the black journal. He missed Severus already and it wasn't even half a day since he saw him yet.

"Mother tried to get me a contract with Prince for months! She's spitting mad when he heard he was already promised to another. Do they really have... you know?"

James glared at Sirius. "You can't have Severus. He's mine!" He snarled protectively, ignoring the last question.

The boy in question raised both hands in defense, "Hey, don't worry, I don't want to be betrothed anyway!"

"Good," quipped James. "Severus is my best friend since we were little so it's only right that we are to be wed when we grow up."

After a few tense seconds of silence, Sirius hesitantly asked again, "So, do they have those? You know? The girl parts."

James huffed. Honestly, he was rather tired and annoyed of being asked about something like that. He once asked Severus the same question and that didn't turn out very well for him. If he didn't get a clear answer then no one else should as well.

"I guess. But don't you dare ask him that in his face or you'll suffer boils on your bum," warned James gravely.

Sirius gulped fearfully. He's not sure if James was being serious but he wasn't willing to take that chance.

"Anyway, what house do you think you'd get in?" James asked.

"Anything but Slytherin. Probably Gryffindor. I can't imagine the look on Mother's face when she finds out," replied Sirius with a boyish grin.

That earned a genuine grin from James. "I'll be in Gryffindor, too!"

The two shared a smile and laughed until a knock on the carriage door interrupted them.

Sirius stood to open it, coming to face another firstie with light brown shaggy hair.

"Remus!" James cried from behind the Black heir, startling Sirius in the process. "There you are!"

"You know each other?" Sirius asked in his position beside the door as Remus stepped in to give James a side hug.

"Yeah. We went to the same group classes since we're like 8," replied James cheerfully. "Sirius, this is Remus Lupin. Rem, this is Sirius Black."

"It's nice to meet you, Heir Black," greeted Remus cordially. James rolled his eyes.

"Call me Sirius. Nice to meet you, too," Sirius accepted the handshake with enthusiasm.

The three sat down and began discussing more on the houses and why Gryffindor is the best one. James was ecstatic when he found out Sirius was an avid flier as well. Remus and Severus were very much alike in the sense that they'd rather have their feet on the ground. At least now that he had Sirius to fly with, he won't feel so stuffed when Sev refuses to fly with him. It made James happy knowing someday, he'll get to introduce Sev to his two new (and old) friends. While he's known Remus for some time, Remus never actually met Severus in person.

James was even happier when the three of them ended up in Gryffindor. John was placed in Hufflepuff but James already knew that. The Boneses were born to be badgers. William Greengrass and Jeffrey Macmillan ended up in Ravenclaw, Karfic in Slytherin, and Longbottom and Mckinnon in Gryffindor as well. James, Sirius, Remus, and another kid named Peter Pettigrew shared a dorm.

James wrote to his parents as soon as they got to their room and tucked away the letter to send of first thing in the morning. He quickly pulled out the journal from his knapsack and closed his bed curtains. He didn't want to let anyone else know about it yet.

J: Sev!!!!

S: I assume you're a lion now...

J: Of course! You have so little faith in me :(

S: so much drama

J: I miss you already :(

S: ... I miss you, too.

J: I wish you were born earlier.

S: You always say that...

S: But me, too.

J: I got a new friend, btw. His name's Sirius. And Remus is also in Gryffindor. We share the same dorm along with a boy named Peter.

S: Seems a lot of fun. I hope you aren't spending your first night stuffing yourself with sweets and causing trouble. Your mum's going to murder you.

J: I'm not! I'm here writing to you, am I?

S: You have a point.

J: I always have a point.

S: You'd like to think so.

S: I gotta go, James. Grandfather's taking me to visit some distant cousin tomorrow morning. And you need to sleep early. It's your first day tomorrow. I'll talk to you soon.

J: Awww :( alright. Talk to you in the morning! Goodnight!

S: Goodnight :)

The boy plopped back in bed with a sigh. He wanted to keep talking to Severus longer but knew his betrothed wouldn't dare sleep late especially when he has somewhere to go to with his grandfather in the morning.

When he opened his curtains to see what the others were doing, James found everyone but Remus already asleep. Sirius still had his robes on while Peter simply chucked it off and passed out face down on his bed. The two shared an amused grin before bidding each other a good night.

-

It had only been a month since James had gone to Hogwarts but Severus already felt like they haven't seen each other in years.

Between tutoring and blowing up his lab, Severus had so much time to waste. Before, he had James fill up the quiet spaces with all the chattering and mischief. Now that he had to spend most of his days alone, Severus had a lot of extra time to think through things.

In his mind, James was always his best friend. Even after they're betrothed, it didn't change. No, he wasn't that oblivious to the boy's crushing. James wasn't really subtle. It's just that Severus didn't want anything to change between them. Or at least not yet. What they have together was good. Severus really didn't want to lose a best friend.

He understands very well that their betrothal meant they're going to marry in the future, and he had no objections to that. He rather liked the idea of being with James forever. No matter how annoying he can be, he's his Jamie. The same boy who played trains with him the first time they met. The same boy who messily patches up Sev's knees when he falls down. The same boy who promised him they're always going to be best friends no matter what.

He's only ten but he understands what love is. And if there's anyone Severus loves apart from his grandfather, papa, and brother, it's James.

And now he had to suffer months without seeing James. It was fine when Niko went to school because he can always visit him and Niko comes home every weekend. Hogwarts doesn't allow that. The next time he'll be able to see James would be during the holidays and even that's more than two months away.

He was glad they had the journal or else Severus would really feel lonely. Amelia's a good friend but it's different when he had James. He really liked the stories James shared whenever they wrote each other. He makes it so fun that Severus really wished he's in Hogwarts already. Sometimes he even feels a bit jealous that James now had Sirius and Remus to spend most of his time with. If it wasn't for James reminding him that he'll always be his best-best friend and betrothed, Severus would probably have sulked for weeks.

At least his Grandfather's sympathetic. Augustus Prince isn't blind not to notice the sadness in Severus's eyes. He did all he can to distract his grandson, even allowed him to brew an OWL-level potion as long as he had supervision. Augustus planned to have Severus visit Greece at least twice a month so the boy won't feel so alone. In a huge manor, it's very easy to notice the loneliness. Augustus could also use the free time to work overtime and meet with their barrister in terms of all the engagement proposals that still somehow reach him. He worried for Severus especially when he finally goes to Hogwarts. Augustus has a lot to do before that. He needs to get a private audience with Headmaster Dumbledore to discuss the safety of his grandson, procure some sort of protection for him, and perhaps even talk him into letting him visit once a month. The engagement ring James gave to Severus had protection spells against common poisons and curses. The contract alone protects Severus and James from love potions but it doesn't mean it's not going to happen.

Augustus was admittedly paranoid but no one can really blame him. They were the only Princes left and Severus was the only heir of a long, noble bloodline. Carriers were also lusted after to the point of force-marriages. While Severus is engaged, there are still vile witches and wizards willing to commit despicable acts to ensure a magically gifted heir or a trophy-wife to parade in fancy dinners.

Severus, for his part, started training in combat fighting as well as dueling. He's magically gifted and a quick-thinker so Mr. Clarke, his trainer, didn't have much trouble teaching him. He's a smart kid and understood just how vulnerable he can be outside the safety of the manor. He knew that from the moment his secret was out. He never wanted a repeat of being swarmed by reporters. He's also read the memoirs of the Prince bearers before him. They all wrote about how difficult it was for them to maintain a career because their parents wed them to men who either treated them like fragile little girls or chauvinistic pigs who saw their existence as means of producing heirs.

He'd kill before he'd let anyone do that to him. Since he was little, he knew he's meant to become a Potions Master— the youngest and the best in the world. Marriage won't stop him from achieving that. Severus felt extremely lucky his grandfather suggested the betrothal to James. James won't stop him. James understood his passion even if he didn't share it.

He just hoped it would remain that way forever. 


	14. Chapter 14

_"If a man could be two places at one time,_  
_I'd be with you._  
_Tomorrow and today, beside you all the way."_

_— If by Bread_

* * *

"Sev!" shouted James in pure joy, dropping his broom on the ground and running towards the onyx-eyed boy.

Severus was engulfed in the tightest hug James could ever give. They hadn't seen each other in more than three months. He felt it was warranted. Severus wasn't able to welcome him back at the station since he wasn't feeling very well. Thankfully, it never turned into a full-blown fever so Severus was allowed to visit James.

"James," whispered Severus tearfully as he hugged back. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, dummy! Mum said you were feeling a bit peaky. We were supposed to visit tomorrow."

Severus pulled away with a shrug. "Healer Smethwyck said it was just my body's way of dealing with the change in temperature. Greece isn't really anything like Britain during winter."

"I'm glad you're alright," James leaned forward to press a kiss on his cheek. "Have you seen mum or dad yet?"

The raven shook his head. "Blinky told me you'd be here."

James nodded and pulled Severus back inside the manor, heading to the sunroom where James knew his parents were having tea.

“Mum! Dad!” called the brunette loudly. “Sevy’s here!” James pulled Severus to his side and presented him to his parents like a showman.

“James Fleamont, no need to shout. Blinky already told us,” admonished Euphemia lightly before turning to Severus with a fond smile. She stood and pulled the little raven for a hug, showering his head with a few kisses. “We missed you, dear. Gus told us you haven’t been feeling well. Are you alright?”

Severus batted his eyelashes shyly. Though he’d gotten used to James’s mother’s affection, he still finds it incredibly nice every time. It reminds him so much of his mum. “I’m fine now, Mia. Grandfather wouldn’t have let me visit if I wasn’t,” he replied cheekily, earning him a hair ruffle from Fleamont. “And I missed you, too. Sorry I didn’t visit much.”

“Do not worry about it, lad,” assured Fleamont as he gestured both boys to sit with them. “Augustus said you’ve been spending a lot of time in Greece.”

Severus nodded, accepting the tea Mia offered. “Yes, sir. Papa’s brother-in-law is teaching me how to defend myself with and without magic,” he shared proudly.

“Yeah, you wrote me about that. How’s it going?” James piped curiously. He was a bit jealous Severus was training to duel _and_ combat but still found it awesome that his intended was super cool. Anyway, he’s also supposed to start practicing dueling again with his dad. It would be neat to be able to train with Severus once in a while.

“Great! My mentor says I’m a natural,” grinned Severus, beaming up to the adults.

“That’s nice to hear, darling. We’re proud of you,” said Euphemia cheerfully. Fleamont nodded his agreement.

The four continued drinking their afternoon tea as they talked about James’s time in school and how much he liked it so far. For Severus, it felt like he could breathe once again. He loves his grandfather very much but sometimes, he wished for a family like what James has, a mum and a dad. He knew he shouldn’t feel bad about his life. He’s got everything he needed and more. He had a grandfather, a papa, and a brother. Two of them weren’t blood-related but they loved him just as much.

He supposed he’d call the Potters family as well. They _are_ family. He’s going to marry James, and Mia and Monty would be his parents too. The thought made Severus smile as he listened to James go on and on about his adventures in Hogwarts.

James and Severus excused themselves soon after, wanting to spend the rest of the afternoon catching up. They ran up to James’s room, laughing when they heard Mrs. Potter yell at them not to do it. James’s room was exactly as Severus remembered. He hadn’t been in there since the day before James went to Hogwarts but somehow, the potions book he borrowed from the Potter library was still on his best friend’s desk. And the scarf he left behind on his last visit was still haphazardly hanging on the bedpost.

Severus threw himself over James’s bed and sighed. James followed, laying next to him. They both stared at the bewitched stars decorated on the ceiling.

“Sev?” whispered James.

Severus hummed.

“Remember what I said back in September? When we said goodbye?” he started.

The raven didn’t resist a smirk forming on his mouth. “Not really,” he shrugged.

James pushed his upper body up using his elbows and stared at the boy beside him, trying to figure out if he should smack him or make him remember. When he noticed the smirk on Severus’s face, he groaned and hit him with the pillow playfully on the stomach.

“Hey! No kisses for you, meanie. You hit me,” complained Severus dramatically, not that it hurt even a little.

“Aww! You tricked me, Sev. I thought you forgot,” pouted James.

Smiling, Severus pushed himself up and leaned down to press his lips onto James’s for half a second. “There.”

“You promised 10 seconds!” he whined pathetically, making the younger boy roll his eyes.

“I didn’t promise. _You_ assumed.”

James crossed his arms and continued pouting. He wasn’t exactly mad but for more than three months, it was all James had in mind. Well, not exactly since he had school but it was in his mind more times than it wasn’t.

Severus doesn’t really mind and honestly, he wanted to kiss James too but he rather liked seeing his best friend get agitated at not getting what he wants, unknowingly training his future husband not to be controlling.

James, seemingly knowing he won’t get the kiss he wanted, sighed and let it go. He’s going to marry Sev anyway so they had a lifetime for that. What doesn’t have a lifetime, however, was his potions homework. Sev’s a sap at anything potions-related and James was not above using his resources.

“Say, Sev, I have this homework in potions and I need help,” sweet-talked the brunette, getting off the bed and taking the parchment from his desk drawer.

“What’s it about?” Severus asked with a raised brow.

“We’re supposed to write no less than two feet on the properties of aconite. I know it’s the same as wolfsbane and I wrote some about it but that’s it.”

Severus moved towards the desk and picked up the parchment from James’s hands. It was almost halfway done and honestly not a bad job. He nodded and gave it back to James, moved to the bookshelf where he left a few potions book on and picked up one on Magical Plants and their Properties. He turned for the page on Aconite and handed it to James.

“Here, it’s got most of the properties. You’ve got most of its uses so far but I suggest you include the side effects and precautions when using it. It’s poisonous so it should give you enough for another foot and a half,” informed Severus with a calm, controlled voice.

James gave the boy a thankful grin and proceeded to do exactly as Severus said, going as far as writing the common muggle symptoms of poisoning. Severus watched James with a fond smile, pleased that though the boy talked a lot about his mischief, he still did well in school.

Thinking his betrothed deserved a reward for his work, when James finished his homework, Severus leaned forward and kissed him for the second time.

James was surprised but instead of freezing like before, he smiled and made sure to imprint the moment on his mind. He wasn’t sure if Severus would be willing to do it again.

When Severus finally pulled back, he ducked his head shyly, hiding his blushing face under his hair. He didn’t count the seconds but he was pretty sure it was more than ten. They were pressing their lips for a very long time.

James didn’t let his intended hide from him, wanting to see Severus’s face more than ever. He reached for the younger boy’s cheek and cupped his face a little, encouraging him to look at him. “Hey, don’t be shy. That was amazing,” smiled James adoringly. He felt extremely lucky he’s best friends and betrothed to the cutest, kindest, most adorable boy in the whole wide world.

“T-thanks,” mumbled Severus shyly, looking up to James’s face and seeing him grin widely. James didn’t hesitate to kiss him softly on the cheek, making Severus blush more.

The shyness didn’t last long especially when James started talking non-stop about the mischief he and his friends got into that he didn’t dare mention in his mother’s presence.

“You better not be missing classes for that, Jamie,” admonished the younger wizard. “If you don’t get good grades, Mia might not let you play Quidditch next year.”

The look of pure horror graced James’s usually cheerful face. “No, I won’t! I’m going to get all E’s and O’s just you wait!”

Severus patted him sympathetically on the back. He had faith in his intended’s persistence.

-

The rest of the holiday was just as wonderful as the previous ones. James had given Severus a beautiful self-inking quill and his own extra Gryffindor sweater, thinking it would keep the younger wizard warm while he’s away for school again. The fact that it had his house plastered on it was an added bonus. Either way, Severus was grateful. James could give him one of his random shirts and it would have been wonderful all the same as long as it smelled like him. Severus, in turn, gave James a wristwatch with snitches on it, and on impulse, removed the blue scarf he was wearing and put it around his fiance’s neck. Something to remember him by.

When James was due to head back to Hogwarts, Severus was almost in tears again. If not for the thought that next time James boards the train, he’ll be there with him, Severus would likely have begged him not to go.

After another tearful goodbye, James boarded the train and looked for his friends. From the owl Sirius sent him during the holidays, it seems that his mum wasn’t all that pleased of him, going as far as to threaten him of disownment. He wanted to check if Sirius was alright.

He found his friend in a carriage with Remus, already stuffing his face with some of the chocolate Remus brought.

“Hi guys!” greeted James with a grin as he pulled his stuff in and plopped beside Sirius.

“Hey James. How was Christmas?” Remus asked sincerely.

James’s grin widened. “It was the best! Severus and I spent every day together. He didn’t even go to Greece.”

“That’s new,” commented Remus. He was friends with James longer than Sirius so naturally, he knew more about Severus. Other than actually meeting him in person, Remus thinks he’s an expert on Severus by how much James talks about him.

“I wish I get to go to Greece,” grumbled Sirius beside James.

“Why? I thought your family is one of those who refuse to step into that country.”

“That’s why I wish I was going. Better there than holidays at my place.”

“You know, Greece actually isn’t bad. It’s kinda nice there. We went to the beach once with Sev’s papa and brother. It was beautiful,” gushed James.

“Lucky you,” groaned Sirius. “My childhood was spent in stiff clothing and stuffy parties.”

James and Remus laughed at Sirius’s dramatics. Sure, they feel bad for their friend but Sirius always had a flair for dramatics anyway. They knew he had a bit of fun growing up with all the stories he shared about him and his younger brother. Even if they didn’t involve warm beaches and sun-kissed skin.

“Have you finished your homework in Potions and Defense?” asked Remus after a moment of silence.

Sirius groaned loudly again. “No. Professor Slytherin is going to _murder_ me.”

“No, he isn’t,” griped James, defending his favorite professor. “Why didn’t you do it anyway? It’s not like you’re bad at Defense.”

“I was busy,” reasoned the Black heir making the other two boys roll their eyes playfully.

“Defense isn’t until Wednesday. You have two days to finish it,” encouraged Remus before turning to James. “How about you? You did yours, right?”

James looked scandalized. “Of course, I did. Do you even know how much trouble I get from mum if I don’t finish it before Christmas? _I get no gifts!_ Not to mention, Severus would be very disappointed.”

“Don’t you get tired of talking about your betrothed all the time?” asked Sirius dryly.

James shook his head, now looking confused. “Why would I?”

Remus tried to make eye contact with Sirius, warning him not to say anything bad about Severus. James might just laugh it up when they make fun of him but when it’s about Severus they’re teasing, James gets all ruffled up. Too bad Sirius doesn’t have a filter in his mouth.

“You make it sound like he’s the best person in the world,” started Sirius, oblivious to Remus’s sighing and James’s tensed shoulders. “We keep hearing about Sev this and Sev that. I know you’re smitten. I think everybody does. My mother goes on and on about the heir Prince and I come here and you talk on and on about him again. I’m pretty sure he’s not Merlin so why does everyone seem to think he is?”

“You don’t know Severus,” growled James lowly. “You might not think he’s the best person in the world but for me, he is. He always will be.”

With that, James stood and walked out of the carriage, probably releasing some steam.

Remus looked at the confused boy left in the carriage with disappointed eyes. “You shouldn’t have told him that, Siri.”

“Why? It’s not like it isn’t true.”

“I don’t personally know Severus but I know he and James have been best friends since they were seven or something. I know he’s been in love with the Prince heir for the same amount of time. He always talks about Severus. He’s been like that since we first met. I understand your frustration but if you want to remain friends with James, you need to stop your vendetta against Severus,” replied Remus calmly. “He’ll choose him without a second thought. And I think Severus really isn’t bad as you think. Don’t think I don’t see you rolling your eyes every time his name is mentioned. It isn’t Severus’s fault that your mother can’t stop whining about him. It’s not his fault James thinks the world of him.”

Sirius deflated a bit. “It’s just- I wished James would stop talking about him all the damn time. I get enough of it at home. Mother keeps telling me I haven’t done enough to make me worthy of the Prince heir’s attention. I feel like sometimes James is bragging just because he’s betrothed to a bearer.”

“Severus is more than just a bearer,” interrupted James with a frown from the doorway, having heard his two friends talk. “He’s my bestest friend. I promised his foster brother I would protect him with my life. I promised his grandfather the same when my parents signed the contract. I liked him even before I knew he’s a bearer. And even if he’s not, I would have talked about him all the time anyway because for me, he _is_ the _best_ person in the world. He’s quiet but extremely smart. He doesn’t like to fly but he still joins me in the backyard every time. He’s caring and sweet and perfect.”

Sirius shrank onto himself. He should’ve understood but honestly, he was jealous. Of James and of Severus. They both had each other. James was betrothed to the one person Sirius wouldn’t have minded being engaged to. And Severus would always be James’s first best friend. Sirius was jealous. But that doesn’t mean he’s willing to lose one of his best friends just because he was petty.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Sirius, just barely loud enough for the Potter heir to hear.

“It’s okay,” replied James. “Just don’t badmouth Severus. He hasn’t done anything to you. He’s going to start school next year and I would hate it if my friends don’t get along with my betrothed.”

“Do you think he’ll be in Gryffindor?” Remus asked, trying to change the flow of their conversation.

James chuckled. “I doubt. It would’ve been great though.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to meet him,” said Remus with a small smile. Sirius nodded along, also interested in meeting the boy. “I don’t understand why I haven’t before.”

“His grandfather is pretty protective of him. It’s usually just me, Sev, John, and Amelia,” shrugged James. “Especially after he was discovered as a bearer. I think they worry about him when he goes to Hogwarts next year. I heard my father tell my mother that Lord Prince was thinking about sending him to Greece for schooling when we were younger, or just home-school him.”

“That sucks,” commented Sirius.

James and Remus nodded in agreement. A magical child in Britain not going to Hogwarts is a tragedy. The Potter heir was glad his Uncle Gus changed his mind. He didn’t want to think about not seeing Severus for a very long time. One school year was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos :)
> 
> xx,  
> newt.


End file.
